Making A Lover
by geekyficwriter
Summary: The Promise was simple. Pretend to be top model Eren Jaeger's girlfriend/fiancee for a year. But why did this happen in the first place?Why is he now stuck in a love triangle that he never wanted to be apart of? And why is Eren's Ex-girlfriend trying to make sure she does everything in her power to get rid of Armin for good? Mp: Eremin, SP: onesided!Jearmin, erenxchrista
1. Promise

**Admin: SO HERE WE GO! KEEP INMIND ARMIN IS HALF BRITISH AND KOREAN, SINCE I SAW THIS ONE POST AND HE WAS ADORABLE AS IT! PLUS THIS IS AU SO I DO WHAT I LIKE! Enjoy~! I kinda have a thing for rich!eren, and poor hardworking!armin. Also I know Erenx Christa is a weir paring. But with her personality in the manga I think it fits with her being the villain or something.**

* * *

"Grandpa,I said I'll be fine for the millionth time in a row. You don't have to worry so much,and it's only college." Armin,a very youthful boy with shoulder length blond hair said to his grandfather as he was about to board his plan. It had been a few months since summer break had started, and a week since he would be able to go to the university of his dreams. Though he wasn't well off,Armin was able to get in on a scholarship. Standing over his grandfather at a height of 5'4, still having yet to grow to his goal height, Armin hugged the old man one last time.

"Promise me that you'll call me every now and then. Even come back to ask for money if you need to." His grandfather told him as he let go of Armin to have one more look at him.

"I promise, to call you as much as I can. I love you, take care." Allowing the gate keeper to see his ticket, Armin took one last look at his grandfather blowing him a kiss before he left onto the plane. Taking his seat near the window, He watched as the heavy metal machine lifted itself from the ground, and into the his hand up to glass.

"Goodbye England, Hello America."

* * *

A few hours later, the plane came to a complete stop. The passengers piled out of the plane gathering their things form the luggage claim. Grabbing his luggage and navigating himself through the sea of people, Armin stood in the center of the air port looking for an exit that had the least amount of people. Finding an exit, Armin took a quick second to look at the address of the small apartment he had bought before hand.

It didn't cost much, and it seemed like the perfect thing to do. Armin knew if he were to get a dorm with a roommate he would never get any studying done. Walking out of the doors of the airport, Armin hauled a cab that took him all the way to his new living quarters. After paying for his ride, Armin took one look at where he would be living and winced upon seeing it.

It was a run down apartment complex with not many people living in it. It wasn't the in the worst place in L.A., but it wasn't in the best either. Walking up to the roof, and across it, he found his little living space. Getting the key, he unlocked it, immediately throwing his luggage into it. Huffing from all the work he had to do, the blond he stretched for the first time since he arrived in such a strange country.

"Aigooo, let's start unpacking the checking out the area." And that he did. Navigating himself through the tiny one room apartment, Armin walked into the room, to see that it was indeed furnished as promised. Laying down his luggage he neatly unpacked his clothes,and placed them into the cabinets where they belonged.

After he was done, Armin took a second to look around once more, until he opened his door to see a fridge. Making a mental note to do groceries with whatever money he had left, he also noted he had to look for a job. Deciding to start on the second thing first, Armin disappeared back into his tiny room, and started to dress for an interview. Putting on: a dress shirt, sweater vest, khaki pants, sneakers, his reading,glasses, and a hair clip to keep his hair from covering his face Armin grabbed his wallet , bag ,phone,and keys, and was out the door.

Taking a bus to a shopping plaza Armin looked around happy he planned everything ahead of time. He knew he would have to be working 2-3 jobs on the spot. It didn't bother him in the least, since he was use to helping add money to support his grandfather always fearing his retirement money would run out. Though the old man begged him not to work so hard and concentrate on studies, Armin insisted he would be able to keep everything up.

Pulling out a list of jobs wanted around the shopping mall, Armin started to go to each and everyone if only to improve his chances in getting a job. After he went through interview after interview, Armin decided he would take a break and find something to drink. Going to the closest market, he bought a green tea for himself as he sat down in a public eating area he couldn't help but notice a fight going on between a girl and a boy.

As he watched intently he started to notice the situation getting worse. Deciding he liked having a peaceful environment the blond, got up with his things and started to walk past him. During this process he heard the male scream, " I've been seeing someone else , and she's better than you."

Internally screaming that things were about to get good, Armin was then taken by the wrist and forced into a hug by this mysterious male. Being face-to-face, with his torso;Armin's glasses dug into the bridge of his nose. Then he was turned around and shown to a woman with similar blond hair to his, including his blue eyes. In all honesty, Armin thought the other was beautiful, and wondered why they were breaking up. The second thought was, why was he being hugged by this mysterious man he didn't know in the least.

"This is my new girlfriend see. She has everything you have, but she's better, smarter, and cuter. Now buzz off."

* * *

**-Earlier that same day-**

"Eren where do you think you're going?" A man with glasses, long brown hair who was in his fifties asked as he looked up from his papers. His name was Grisha Jaeger, owner of a modeling agency. His son Eren Jaeger was one of the models who was soon to be the heir to the agency. Eren to say the least was handsome. With chiseled features, soft skin, sculpted abs, a tan, and forest green eyes anyone woman,even man,would fall for him. He stood at 5'11. His adopted sister Mikasa was a model was well. She had everything she was elegant, beautiful, and tall. She was the best of the best and earned her keep as Grisha had said.

"I'm going somewhere, I'm a grown man. I don't need to tell you." Eren angrily replied adjusting the hat on his head to hide his identity.

"Well I need to know, because of your schedule."

"Let my manager find me when you need me. I'm leaving." Eren storms out without another word being said. In truth Eren hated his father. Since the day he hit puberty,and started to show model like qualities he was thrown into the family business. Not only that, but he had started to get anger issues ever since an accident that happened when he was fifteen years old that the refuses to talk about.

Getting into his car, Eren decided he would take his anger out on someone and who else but his girlfriend. Now Eren was a nice boyfriend, never had be beaten a girl or abused any partners. However, he when he was bored, or terribly angry he had a horrible habit of breaking up in a specific way. Calling up his current girlfriend, Christa, Eren drove on to the mall to break up with her.

Getting out of the car, he slams it shut activating the alarm as he leaves. Looking around he waited for her sipping on a milkshake trying to hold in his anger he tapped his fingers on the table. When Eren laid eyes on a tiny blond in a ruffly pink dress, her hair tied back in a pony tail he stood up and pretended like nothing was wrong,Playing on with the act that it as just another get together. When Christa had suggested something about his dreams, that is where everything started.

"You know Christa, I have a lot of dreams. I dream of being successful, having a family, and being your ex." Immediately after saying that Christa looked at Eren with sorrow filled eyes not believing what she was hearing.

"Y-You can't be serious r-right?" She asked as tears started to form in her eyes. Eren who was too angry for any pity rolled his eyes looked at her watching as she acted like she really cared. The bases of their relationship was all for looks anyways. The Christa he originally had met was nice at first, but when she turned into Historia her professional self she was a money grubber and rude.

During their fake relationship she had indeed fallen in love with Eren, but Eren didn't feel the same way. In all nothing about this break up made Eren guilty except for the fact how it carried out into a huge argument where he was making her cry mentioning her insecurities. Looking around for a safer way to end things. Eren spotted a blond that looked almost exactly like Christa, but something about 'her' had him attracted to 'her'.

Seeing as she was about to leave, obviously hearing some of the things he was saying tho Christa Eren thinks fast.

"I've been seeing someone else, and she's better than you!" Looking over to the other blond he had set his target on. Eren reaches his arm out and grabs Armin as fast as he could into a hug, then turning him around to face Christa.

"This is my new girlfriend see. She has everything you have, but she's better, smarter, and cuter. Now buzz off!" Eren exclaims to Christa who only slaps him in return as she dashes away crying

"Phew glad that's over." He sights in relief letting go of Armin.

"W-what w-was that for!?" Armin exclaimed as he blushes.

"Sorry Miss I-..."

"Mister! I'm a boy."

"Wait what, no you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it."

"O-Okay then." Embarrassing Armin grabs Eren's hand and puts in on his chest allowing him to feel it for breast.

"Wow, you have to have the flattest chest for a girl."

"천치! I said I-I'm a boy!"

"S-sorry, I was only joking around. And what language was that?"

"Korean, and you still h-haven't answered my question."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I just, I, well it was a nasty break up. Sorry for calling you a girl and stuff and using you."

"Apology accepted, I-I'm sorry for coming off mean. I just hate it when people think I'm a girl."

"Well it's really how short you are and small."

"Oh and since when did you corner the market on judging on looks."

"Since I became a model."

"Pfft, and model good one."

"I really am, haven't you ever heard about Eren Jaeger?"

"No, I-I really can't say I do. I've never really been interested in anything but books."

"Oh well then you best get to know. It can come in handy one day."

"Ha ha, like I'll ever need to know the name of a model. Let alone one with anger issues as far as I can tell." Looking at his watch, Armin freaked out and dashed away without even caring to say goodbye to Eren, or even giving him his name. It was close to the time his bus was to arrive and he was about to be late to go food shopping. Running as fast as he humanly could, the blond barely made it to the bus on time.

Getting aboard, he took a seat and he checked his bag to see everything was in there. Panicking noticing his phone was yet to be found, he cursed internally.

"How am I going to call grandpa now?" Armin said in disappointment not having to go through the task of trying to get a hold of another phone wasting more of his money. Arriving at the super market, Armin got simple foods like snack, instant ramen, and juice. He couldn't afford meat yet so he guess he had to wait. As he walked home, Armin looked around the area for anything suspicious happening.

When he decided the area was secure, Armin stopped looking and continued to look straight towards home. Unlocking the door to his apartment, he unloaded his food and started to make it as well. Just as everything was about done, Armin for the first time in years sat alone on the floor hunched over a small table. Trying to hold back his tears, Armin swallowed his meal and started to get ready for bed closely after finishing.

Setting up his futon, blankets, and pillow, Armin laid down on the set and gazed at the stars through his window.

"Goodnight Grandfather, I love you." He mumbles before curling into a ball a ball before going to sleep.

* * *

"Wait you forgot you phone!" Eren shouted to Armin as he ran off having his phone slip out of his bag. Running as fast as he could Eren tried to catch up to the blond but that proved to be almost impossible. Stopping in his tracks when he heard his own cell phone ring, Eren reluctantly picked the cellular device up. Once he placed the speaker to his ear, he heard nothing but the screaming of his agent and glass shattering.

Wincing at the sounds, Eren took that as a sign to go to the studio. Placing the cell phone into his pocket, he started to jog back to the garage taking his hat and shades off. Driving as fast as he could to the studio, Eren walked into see Christa on a holy rampage.

"What happened here?" He ask curiously knowing he would regret the answer he got.

"Your little break up with Historia, that's what happened!People at the mall noticed your fight and started to record it! They even got the moment you mystery girl came in!" Christa's Manager responded as her phone kept on ringing.

"So it was just a break up."

"Just a break up! It's every where, your career is on the line. How are we suppose to announce you becoming an actor when all this is happening. Who is this girl anyways?" Eren's manager asked frantically trying to piece everything together in his mind.

"Just someone I met in college."

"Well, you better get her to the next press conference and announce explain everything. The tabloids are going nuts over this."

"I'll find a way okay, I promise. Just c-can we please do our work before my dad kills me?"

"Yes yes, fine. Start undressing and go into make-up and wardrobe."

* * *

Weeks passed by since Eren and Armin's meeting and one of the two seemed to have forgotten everything about meeting the other. Armin had gotten three jobs and had started school. One job was at a cafe where he cleaned table, a delivery man, and lastly front desk for a hotel. Though each day was more tiring then the next, Armin had to earn enough money for his rent,food,water, internet, and electricity. Not only that, but his tuition fund just in case the next yea he couldn't get a scholarship for some odd reason.

One day working as front desk, he was typing away at a computer when all of the sudden a familiar voice called to him.

"Hey there stranger." The voice said as Armin looked up to see who the voice belonged to. In front of him was a tall man with ash-brown hair and long face.

"Jean!" Armin exclaimed in surprise as he rushed over to Jean giving him a giant hug. "W-why are you here? I-I thought you and Marco were in New York?"

"We were, but I got transferred to your school. So, I wanted to surprise you at school but never found you. And I was just checking in here until the apartment I rented was ready."

"That's so great! I can't believe I'll have someone to talk to now. You don't know how lonely I've been without my grandfather." Armin says as he hugs Marco tightly causing the other to blush.

"Y-yeah, Well now you don't have to be. Still the workaholic I see?"

"Hee hee, of course. I-I need to you know make myself useful somehow."

"Armin you've always been useful and more."

"T-thank you J-Jean. You're a good friend you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Oh you!"

"Oh me."

"Well Why don't we," Interrupted by his watch's beeping Armin sighed," Sorry I have to go to my other job. Hey what's your phone number, when I get a phone I'll call you."

"You don't have a phone? Really?"

"Long story."

"Okay, do you have a paper or something for me to write this down on?"

"No I can memorize it."

"Oh you trying to brag smarty pants? You trying to brag." Jean playfully says as he lightly punches Armin's shoulder.

"Ha ha, no I'm not."

"Okay then it's, XXX-XXX-XXXX. Got that?"

"Yup, all in my brain."

"Good."

"Well I gotta go now, see ya soon." Armin says as he waves off to Jean who smiles and waves back watching the other leave.

"I actually came here for you." Jean whispers before turning around and leaving to his room.

Armin who was out of breath rode his bike all the way to his delivery boy job dressed in his uniform already ready for the deliveries to begin. Walking into the joint, he punched in his card and went to the delivery list. Already he saw that we was late for the first one on his shift. Running around asking for the food needed to the delivery, Armin loaded each and everyone of the large order onto his company motorcycle and was off.

* * *

"Eren it's been weeks, where is this mystery girl?The conference is we still haven't found a replacement to act as her." Eren's manager nagged as Eren was in the middle of getting his make-up done for the conference.

"Ahh let me think, we sure as hell can't use Christa since everyone knows her. Ahh, I need food!" Eren exclaims as he hears a knock at the door. Getting up he walks over to the door opening it.

Behind the door was a small blond with his hair tired into a pony tail, with a hat saying Minhyuk's Korean BBQ. When the delivery person showed his face behind the hat, it showed the face of the one Eren was looking for.

"Hello sir," Armin began not noticing the way Eren was looking at him, " I'm here on delivery for the a ."

"Get in!" Eren says grabbing Armin's wrist,and shoving him through the doors along with the food in his hands. Shutting the door immediately behind him, Eren looked at his manager with a nod.

"W-what's happening?" Armin ask timidly, now scared for his around it was nothing but a blank room with a few chairs and tables.

"Is this her?" The manager ask hope in his voice.

"Yes it is." Eren replies with a smile placing his hands on Armin's shoulder's and giving a big smile.

"Thank heavens! Maria, Rose, Sina you know what to do! Get her ready for the conference we only have a half our."

"Yessir!" The three make-up, hair, and clothes expert replied with a salute and quickly ran over to Armin with an Evil glint in their eyes. Grabbing Armin's arms they dragged the poor boy into a separate room without telling him anything.

"W-where are you taking me!? L-let go of me!H-Hey don't take my clothes off!" Armin yells struggling against the women's grip.

"Oh my gosh your skin is so soft and flawless~!" Maria sang as she felt Armin's face.

"No No, her hair is so silky;I can't even tell you how jealous I am~!" Rose stated.

"Ahh, her boobs haven't grown in yet how cute~!" Sina stated as she started to measure Armin for his clothes.

"W-what are y-you guys going to do to me?"

"Nothing harmful in the least, we're going to make you pretty. It's time to turn this boring girl into a princess."

"I-I don't want to be a princess. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING BORING GIRL!?"

"My my she's so touchy. Calm down you might break one of the walls we have here." Mara joked around as she helped place Armin onto a laid back seat, and started doing his make up.

"But I'm on duty for my job right now! I can't just ditch it."

"Hmmm, we'll take care of that; don't worry."

"Hey are you a half?" Rose asked innocently as she started to comb Armin's hair as she waited for the curler to get hot.

"Y-yes, I'm half British and Korean..."

"Awww how cute~!"

"I-I don't see how that' cute."

"Eh, just is."

"Hmm, we'll have to do with ruffles or a boy in front of her chest region to draw the fact away that she has no boobs." Sina yells from the clothe rack. "Oh, heels will work well for her too since she's a bit short."

"I'm not that short!"

"Honey, model around here are at least close to 6 feet."

"I'm no model though."

"You should be you're beautiful."

"T-thank, y-you I-I guess." Armin replied with a blush completely forgetting the fact the he was abducted. Allowing them to do whatever they wanted, Armin waited patiently to see why they were doing all of this to him. Closing his eyes he tried to remember any events that would have lead to the moment but nothing had came to mind. Hearing only the light clinking of make-up being opened and closed, along with something hot going through his hair, Armin simply laid there wondering if they just needed an extra model.

When Maria and Rose were done, it was Sina's turn to work her magic. Having to still close his eyes due to the fact his eye lashes were drying, he allowed the woman to dress him feeling a bit shy as she did so. When he felt she was done putting his clothes on, he felt no pants on him which was odd since he still felt fabric around his body. What caused him to open his eyes finally was the fact that he felt himself grow taller all of the sudden when his feet were being touched.

Opening his eyes, he saw the damage they had done. His eyes had eyeliner around them defining his eyes more, his eye lashes were longer almost giving him a doll like his eyes lids was a light pink eye shadow that looked good with his natural skin color. Blush on his cheeks allowed him to look more alive rather than his pale self from before.

His hair was half up and down. The part that was down was curled at the ends as this hair that was tied up was held up with a black bow. His clothes however shocked him the most. One him was a over knee length pink and black dress. Starting from the collar and down to his mid chest were ruffles that had black outlining them so it would be more defined. Wrapping around the middle of his chest where the ruffles ended was a black line dividing the upper part of the dress from the top.

The length of the dress had two black lined ruffles where the dress stopped. And his shows where black two inch heels.

"W-what d-did you do to me!?" Armin exclaimed in panic looking at the three women.

* * *

**Admin: I suck right. But please REVIEW! I will continue if the reviews are good.**

Armin's dress looks like yukisale . C.o.m images/ summer %20 dress / wholesale %20korean% 20dress%20k1222% ** REMOVE SPACES AND PARENTHESES and periods for th part  
**


	2. Beautiful Target

**Admin: Since my best subject in school was never in English grammar. I need a beta reader for this if the typos bother you so much. I am sorry for any conjugation mistakes since I probably skimmed over it. But I assure you I do know English it is my first language. It's just a damn hard one with all these rules.**

* * *

"W-what d-did you do to me!?" Armin yelled out once more,trying to get the attention of three women who were still in shock from the first time. Judging by the expressions on their faces, it seemed as if they were unsure how to answer him. Huddling up in a circle, the three women decided on what was the best approach to the situation at hand. Nodding in agreement after their chatter had died down, the three took hold of Armin and dragged him out a door.

Being forcefully pushed through two doors he saw flashing lights and a herd of people coming towards him. Looking around frantically Armin tried to find a way out,but nothing seemed to work. In all his years of preparing himself for things, this had to be the one thing he was unprepared for. Squinting his eyes from the blinding lights around him, Armin surveyed the area more seeing a dark figure come towards him.

"Honey you're here." The figure said only to be revealed as none other than the man who dragged him into this. Wrapping one of his arm's around Armin's shoulder's, he lead the blond to a seat in front of large table with microphones. As they walked Eren leaned down to whisper into Armin's ear.

"Play along with everything, and I won't embarrass you on live television." Eren threatened with a smile on his face. After hearing such a threat, Armin's nerves started to kick in. How on earth could this man embarrass him more than he already has, Armin thought. When the chatter in the room started to silence, the sound of someone tapping the microphone alerted caught everyone's attention.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming here today on such short notice. As you know,I kinda got into a nasty break up with my old girlfriend Historia. Since all of you have been dying to know, this is my new girlfriend." Eren gesture to Armin who quickly looks up nervously avoiding everyone's glares.

"Shy one isn't she? What's her name?" A reporter inquired with his hand raised.

"Her name is umm, why am I doing all the talking?Why don't you tell them your name sweetie?"

"M-my name?" Armin confusingly replies looking at Eren with pleading eyes ,asking him not to do this,only earned him a light kick to the knee from Eren causing him to wincing .

"M-My name is, Cho Hee Adams. It's a pleasure to meet y-you all." Armin reluctantly says to the crowd looking down as the twiddles with his curls.

"Cho Hee, I see you have a ring on your left ring finger. Are you by chance getting married?"

"M-Marriage!?" 'Cho Hee', exclaimes looking at his finger to find a ring wondering when the three women put that on him.

"Oh dear don't act so shy about it. I proposed to you in the best way possible too."

"R-really?"

"Yes don't you remember? We were playing _Cards Against Humanity_ with our friends. And when it was your turn to be the judge, the card said best feeling in the world. So then I grabbed the 'do it yourself' card, and wrote down having you say yes to marrying me with my name signed at the bottom . So then everyone else left their's blank,we returned them to then picked out the only one with the writing on it, and read it out loud.

The best feeling in the world, is having you say yes to marrying me. Ha ha, I remember after you read that you started crying,and everyone around me thought I was breaking up with you through the card game. So then I panicked and looked at your face and then you kissed me yelling yes before you did so.

Good thing too. I was starting to think you weren't going to say yes, and I was going to get my ass beat."

Listening intently to Eren's story everyone including Armin started to swoon over how romantic it was. Imagining the scenario in his head, Armin didn't realize he was making love struck eyes towards Eren. In all honesty, Armin thought the scenario would be the way he would want someone to propose to him. He knew it would never happen to him, so the only spontaneous thing allowed in his life was day dreaming of an exciting life.

Soon his thoughts wondered to the current situation at hand realizing how spontaneous the whole scene was. Shaking his head riding himself of his thoughts, Armin went back to reality seeing everyone take pictures of him staring at Eren. Feeling his face heat up, Armin looked down to the side allowing his hair to hide his blush.

"Now now, enough about us. I don't want Cho Hee fainting from her nerves. I'll let my manager take care of everything." Eren says quickly as he gets up taking Armin with him. Without words, he brought Armin into a car and told his driver to drive to his house. The ride there was silent. Neither Armin nor, Eren would talk to each other.

No matter how much Armin wanted to ask Eren what he was planning to do with him, he remained quiet not knowing how to start up the conversation. He was completely scared. It was almost as if he were being abducted like in the movies, except your usual kidnapper doesn't make you over into the opposite sex.

Looking down to his lap, Armin played with his dress,and waited for the car to take its final stop. After a good thirty minutes, the car no longer moved. On Eren's end, the driver respectfully bowed and opened the door for him. Moving around the car and doing the same for Armin but instead leaving a hand out, Armin gladly took it still trying to get use to his heels.

"Follow me." Eren commands without another word. Following his orders Armin tried his best to make sure his ankles wouldn't give in as he walked down the pavement,and into a large house. Tripping a few times as he went up three steps,Armin was able to make it into the house without any injuries. Standing at the entrance Armin was amazed by the sight.

Across from him to his left was a well furnished living room with a flat screen TV, white couch, glass coffee table, fur rug,and book shelves along the stairs. To his right was a clean kitchen with the finest utensils money could buy. And near the kitchen was a white table that was able to sit six people. Past that was a glass door that lead to a pool.

"Wow." Armin said as he looked as many places as possible.

"You like the place?" Eren asked as he laid out tea and cookies for them.

"I-It looks expensive really."

"Well it should be, I only get the best money come here." Eren suggest pointing to seat next to him on the couch.

"But why? I-I mean don't get me wrong it's nice and all, but it's pointless when you can get it cheaper. W-what am I saying? Why did you bring me here!? Why am I dressed like this? Why did you kidnap me!?"

"Whoa whoa slow down there, calm your fake tits."

"Can you not?"

"Fine. I'm sorry for everything but I really needed you, and I think this can benefit us both."

"Oh no, I know where this is going. I-I AM NOT, REPEAT NOT GOING TO POSE AS YOUR FAKE GIRLFRIEND/FIANCEE!"

"How did you know that?"

"I saw it in a show once, and you just said so earlier. I just never thought it would actually happen in real life;let alone it happen to me."

"Come on,please be my girlfriend."

"I can't! I-I've prepared for many things in my life, and this is not one of them."

"You wouldn't even do it to talk to your grandfather again?"

"M-my grandfather!? W-what do you know about him?"

"When we first met you dropped your phone. I took care of it, and your grandfather called. I lied to him and said I was a friend you met during your job. If you agree to work with me on this, and only for a year, I'll give you your phone and pay for your living grandfather says you would have taken 2-3 jobs by now just to get by."

"I'll do it if only for my phone. I don't need your dirty money, I can handle things myself."

"Fine then, wow commoners are easier than I thought."

"E-excuse me?"

"Nothing, so here's the thing like rules. First is you have to be dressed as a girl whenever you're near me. I will have Maria, Rose,and Sina keep the secret as well when they make you over again."

"Why not get real girl to do this?"

"Because, if I got a cheap actress she might blow it off by bragging. And you seem like the type to keep your affairs private."

"True, fine then we play by my rules too. I pay for things myself, I don't need your help with anything."

"Why are you so touchy about money?"

"I just don't want to be dependent on someone who will eventually leave my it's a good feeling knowing what you accomplished."

"Okay fair enough. Secondly, you have to memorize everything about me to make it seem legit."

"Easy. Hmm, there will be no physical contact in public but holding hands and hugging. If you grab my ass, I'm out."

"As if I would want to. Third, you will have to sleep over my house every now and then,to make it seem like we actually like each other. That seems to be about it for me. How about you?"

"Nothing else. Ah, no kissing on the lips. A stage kiss is fine, but not a real one."

"Why not a real one?"

"B-because..."

"Oh, I see. You haven't had your first kiss yet."

"S-shut up."

"Whoa, I'm sorry, but what's your real name?"

"Armin, Armin Arlert."

"Nice name."

"Thanks my grandfather named me."

"Oh hey, before we make this thing final how do you feel about changing schools?"

"W-what!? I-I c-can't do that? I-I'm on a scholarship."

"Well I need you to move to my school, because I want to make it seem like you do go to the same school as me. I guarantee you'll get a scholarship too since my dad own's the school as well."

"W-what type of school is it?"

"A preforming arts school. There is modeling,acting,singing,dancing,and composing."

"P-preforming arts? I-I, do I have to take all those courses."

"No, not really you can pick one you know you will be good at. Since you audition to get into the school, and stuff. There is literally a few classes, you can still attend your own school. I can even help arrange it around your schedule."

"S-So, I would be going back and forth between two schools as a boy and a girl, work my three jobs, and still have to help you. O-Oh my goodness."

"Again, I can help you with the money. I don't want you to tire yourself out, I'm not that cruel. I can pay you for acting."

"N-No, I-I can handle this. But I will let go of only one job."

"Sure whatever is easier for you. So do we have a deal?"

"A horrible one, b-but yes. Now please give me my phone."

"Sure wait a second, help yourself to some tea and cookies if you want." Leaving the room, Eren walked up the winding stairss leading him to the second level of his house. Walking off to his room and grabbing a flip phone, the brunette went back down to the living room where Armin was left sipping tea.

Handing the cellular device over, Armin bowed his head in thanks unable to talk for the at the time on his phone's screen for the time, Armin's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh crap! The boss is going to kill me!" Getting up from his seat, Armin removed his heels and bolted out the door without another word. Now outside of the house, he tried to find a bus stop of some sorts but found knowing what to do, Armin opened his phone and started to dial Jean's number ignoring the fact his feet were bare.

Walking until he found a bench to sit on a good ways away from Eren's house, Armin waited for Jean to pick up.

"Hello," The other end spoke, " Who is this?"

"Jean it's me Armin. D-do you think you c-can pick me up?"

"Yeah sure, where are you."

"On a bench around Beverly Hills."

"Why are you there?"

"I-It's a long story, I-I'll explain later. Just please promise me y-you won't laugh when you see me."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Just wait."

"Okay, pick you up in a few minutes."

Hanging up the phone, Armin sighed in relief. Now that he knew how he was go home, he started to dial all his boss's numbers alerting them that he had gotten ill. When that was all taken care of, Armin sat there in peace looking at the scenery around him. Everywhere he looked he felt out of place. People were wearing designer everything from their tops to their shoes.

Looking down to his outfit that was handed to him, he assumed it would have costed more than he made in a month. Armin wasn't fond of the rich. It was in fact the rich that made his family so poor in the first place. It also caused his parent's death. When he was little his parents worked for hours for little pay. Each day they were too tired and worn't out to work. And then one day his father came down with a fatal illness, and a month after that so did his mother.

Since he was then left with his grandfather. In constant fear of living in poverty, Armin always was a hard worker. He swore to his grandfather that he would keep adding money into his retirement fund so he never had to worry. And that Armin would be successful in life so they both would never jave to he hated rich people, Armin was not made at them because they were simply better off than him.

He was not mad at their success,however, he hated only the way some acted. They acted as if they owned the world degrading people like him. It sickened him to the bone. So being in Beverly Hills made him feel uneasy. Being surrounded by some arrogant people who seemed not to have a care in the world with so much money, it felt wrong.

Kicking his feet feeling the smooth concrete under his toes, Armin tried to ignore the fact he felt alienated.

"Armin?" He heard a voice call out to him, causing him to smile for once. Looking up to see a familiar face, Armin stood up.

"T-the one and only."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Want to walk around a park and I'll tell you."

"Sure, but where are your shoes?"

"I don't have any..."

"Here, I'll lend you a pair of flip flops. They might be a bit big on you just saying."

"I-I don't mind, it's better than nothing."

"Then come on let's go."

* * *

"So, how did you end up dressing in drag? I mean it l-looks good on you if you're into all of that, but still. Ha ha, I couldn't recognize you at first. You looked like a real girl." Jean said as they walked the length of a part around the area watching children play on the structures.

"Well, I-I met this guy, and he kinda kidnapped me and put me in this."

"W-wait what!? Who is this jerk?"

"C-calm down. H-he is a model and h-he used me to break up with his girlfriend. N-now we have to sell the lie together for a year. I-I'm kinda suppose to be his girlfriend and fiancee." Armin says showing Jean the ring.

"Whoa is that real?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. But anyways now I'm stuck in this situation, and all because I carelessly went to the mall and lost my phone."

"Well, you're always running off without a second thought when you're late to things. Hell, I'm surprised Cinderella didn't lose his slipper wait you did."

"Ha ha shut up. But yeah, I guess I'm some sort of Cinderella. I don't live well, and I am lying about my identity."

"Yup definitely Cinderella. I mean look at your ball gown."

"O-okay stop it..."

"Fine fine, I was only teasing a little no need to get so touchy about it." Jean laughs as he lightly punches the blond's arm.

"Well anyways, I have the day free now. Do you want to hang out today?"

"Well, I don't want to hang out with someone else's girl so sorry can't."

"H-Hey don't be so mean. I told you I didn't have a choice."

"I know, come on. I'll drive you home, just give me the address."

"Y-you promise you won't comment on it."

"Yeah."

"Okay then." Leaning over to Jean's ear he whispered his address making sure, the other could hear through the children's screams. Nodding his head, Jean escorted Armin to his place. Going up the stairs and toward's Armin's tiny apartment,he tried not to say anything. If Jean was completely honest, Armin might as well be living in someone's closet.

The area looked as if it belonged to someone who barely made money . It saddened him to know his friend was living in such a way, let alone someone he loved. Every time he called to check up on Armin in London, he made it sound as if he was middle class when in reality he might have been lower.

Watching as Armin dismissed himself into his room, Jean sat at the tiny table on the floor. Tapping his fingers he recalled the events that lead him to coming to Armin's side once more. The person who had helped him make this decision was his friend and ex Marco. Before Armin and Jean both lived in America; they lived in England.

It was in middle school that Jean had a crush on Armin. However, Armin was very clueless to the fact. Every time he would ask Armin on a date one of two things would happen. One, he would have a loss of words,say something stupid,and runaway. And two, having asked Armin out, but he took it as a simple friendly gesture.

For instance if Jean were to ask him to go out with him, Armin would say yes and walk outside with Jean. Afterwards, they would walk around and the blond would say 'did you have a good time out?' And no matter how many times Jean tried it never got through to Armin's head, causing him to cry once he got home.

In his third year of middle school, Jean moved to America where he had met meeting Marco, Jean thought he could use him to forget Armin. However it didn't' work. In the middle of dating Marco, Marco noticed what was happening. Though it broke his heart, Marco suggested to Jean that he go back to Armin. And in return if Jean still accomplished nothing with Armin, Marco would wait for him until he could love him the way he loved Armin.

Though it still hurt Jean as much to see Marco go, it was still something he understood he had to do. The original plan was to see Armin, and confess how he felt and see how things would go. Though after hearing Armin being involved with another man, it made him jealous and protective. He couldn't stand the fact of another, even if it was for pretend, having Armin in anyway. Therefore his plans took a different path.

"Oh my beautiful target. You zoom through my heart like a rocket, and the most impossible thing for me to catch." Jean says out loud mindlessly.

"Beautiful target?" Armin peaks his head through his door wondering what on earth Jean was mumbling about. Blushing, Jean scrambles to find an answer for Armin.

"I-I WAS JUST THINKING A-ABOUT SOMEONE I LIKE THAT'S ALL!"

"Oh, and who is that?" Armin ask slyly as he appears in front of Jean with a smirk with his arms crossed.

"N-no one, what took so long anyways?"

"I had a lot of make-up on okay."

"Y-yeah sure." Jean mumbles looking down to the ground.

"Anyways, why did your school transfer you here?"

"O-oh yeah...I don't know, they said the best acting school was in L.A."

"Oh, what school is that?"

"Star High University."

"Wow sounds corny and cliche."

"Eh, it's not that bad. It'll get me to be an actor so I can finally be along side my idols."

"Hmm, sounds like you have everything together."

"Kinda, I still have to pass the re-entrance exam."

" Hey I have to take one too."

"Wait, but I thought you went to a different school."

"Well I do,but it's just as apart of the deal I have to attend another school."

"W-what school?"

"I don't know yet, I don't have all the details. I just have to find a talent and quick."

"Armin why are you making yourself go through so much?"

"Because I made a promise."

"You barely even know this jerk."

"He seems nice, but he's kind of rude."

"When do I get to meet this guy?"

"Whoa, you never will. This is my business. I'm only telling you this because you're my friend okay. Just trust me."

"Fine, I'll trust you,not him."

"Anyways do you want some ice cream?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Just making sure." Armin assured walking over to the fridge grabbing a carton on strawberry ice cream out of the freezer. Taking out two bowls, Armin served both him and Jean before placing them down on the table. While eating in silence, Armin heard a buzz come from his phone along with his text tone.

Grabbing the device out of his pocket Armin flipped the phone open to reveal the message. Looking at the tiny screen with unamused eyes, the blond sighed and continued to eat his ice cream.

"Who was it?"

"That model guy telling me my schedule tomorrow. Boy is he lucky it's my day off of school and work. Ah, but I'm so tired."

"What exactly is this prick making you do?"

"Well you know that school you are gonna audition for, well now I have to audition there too. Ahh my audition is tomorrow, I don't know what my talent is. I'm too short to be a model. I can't dance or act. What am I going to do?"

"W-wait you're going into the same school as me? Well at least if you get in we'll both have a friend. Then again, you won't be you."

"Yeah, and I'm already in. The audition is a formality."

"Then why the hell are you auditioning."

"So people don't complain. Ahh, all those rich people are so ugh..."

"Not all of them are that way."

"I know, but still I don't want to get bullied."

"I don't think you will."

"H-hey, help me practice for the audition tomorrow!You can even sleep over!"

"Well sure, I-I mean I'm busy and all but I can help you."

"Thanks, now what should my talent be?"

"Singing?"

"I haven't sung in years."

"Well we're working all night."

"I guess, okay. Let's start preparing!"

* * *

And practice they did. Throughout the day and night, Jean helped Armin practice until he couldn't practice anymore. In the morning when Armin woke up, he saw that Jean had left. Shrugging it off, the tired blond started to get himself ready to take a bus back to Eren's place. Simply slipping on his shoes, and grabbing his bag Armin was out the door.

The only thing, Armin did before leaving was brush his teeth. He figured since the three sisters would change his clothes anyways why not go straight as he wakes up. Yawning into his hand as he waits patiently for the bus to come, Armin looked up to the sun struggling to rise.

"I feel it." Armin comments to the sun. Boarding the bus, Armin watched as the buildings turn from apartments to mansions within minutes. When it came to Beverly Hills, Armin walked to Eren's house getting passed the guards using his new alias. When he approached the house, he lazily raised his hand to knock on the door.

Waiting a few minutes as he heard running coming from what he assumed was the stairs, he waited for the door to open. When it did, he was met with a half naked Eren. After seeing the bare chest with sculpted abs right in front of him, Armin reached over to touch them to see if they were real. Running his fingers along Eren's stomach, Armin felt a pang of jealousy.

"Like what you see?" Eren asked with a smirk on his face. Taking his hands away from Eren's stomach, Armin looked to the side with a blush not even caring to answer his question.

"W-Where are the walls?"

"The walls?"

"You know those three women who will make me into a girl."

"They're waiting for you in your section of the house. Why do you call them the walls anyways?"

"I call them the walls because no matter how much I struggle to get away, it seems like one of them is a wall in my way...Why do I have my own section?"

"You have your own place for reasons you don't need to know."

"O-okay...But why?"

"I said you don't need to know! Now j-just follow me."

"Fine, don't be so rude." Armin states as he follows Eren through the maze Eren calls a house. When the reached a wing of the house that was decorated differently from the main part, Armin was led to a room with the three 'walls' waiting.

"You girls know what to do, I have to get ready. Make him, less him and more girl." Eren orders before leaving.

* * *

"Are you done yet? Your audition is in thirty minutes!?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jaeger, but he's not ready yet." Sina says as the yelling from the other side of the door increases.

"Why is is screaming."

"Because he saw the undergarments."

"Then don't put it on him."

"We need him to get a female's hour glass shape, in order to do that he needs a corset."

"And?"

"And, well, corsets make it hard to breathe."

"Then, don't make him wear it. Oh my god it's that simple!"

"I-I'm sorry, we'll only have him wear the upper part then." Opening the door, Sina yells at her sisters who were pinning Armin's hands to the wall to stop what they were doing. Telling them the new orders, they stopped what they were doing, and did as they were told. Within five minutes Armin was out of the room and in front of Eren.

Armin was wearing a long sleeved pink sweater vest, with little bits of his collared undershirt showing around the top. He also had on a two layer black skirt with strawberry prints decorating it. The whole look was then tied together with Armin's make-up,hair, pink bow bag, knee high socks, and brown school shoes.

"Whoa you have boobs!" Eren points out as Armin shielded his chest.

"I-It's not like I wanted them, b-but it was better than the corset!"

"Yeah okay, umm, lets get going before you're late. Y-You have a talent ready right?"

"Yeah. I-I'm just a bit nervous."

"You'll do fine, okay. Just chill, if it's something you're passionate about then I'm sure you'll do well."

"Wow that has to be the nicest thing I've heard you said."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

" Next up to audition Cho Hee Adams." The announcer says into the speaker. Taking a deep breath Armin walked into the center of the room and bowed looking among the people in front of him. Automatically he noticed Eren was there smiling evilly as if waiting for Armin to mess up or run away crying. Looking at this made Armin took the microphone that was being handed to him, and held onto it tightly.

"What will you be doing for us Cho Hee?" One of the teachers asked.

"I-I, w-will be singing a song c-called L-Love High. I'm sorry, b-but it's not in English." Grabbing a piece of paper out of his bag, Armin walked over and gave it to the teachers for them to read while he sang. "T-those are the English translations to it, so u-um ready to go."

"Very well then, tech, start her instrumental."

Taking in deep breath Armin closed his eyes,and placed his hand over his chest to count his heart beats. In hopes to calm himself down, Armin twitched his hands a bit trying to get the odd sensation to stop. His nerves only seemed to increase as the music started to near the time where he had to sing. When it was indeed time for him to utter words, he began singing a bit shaky in the beginning only to eventually even out.

"I dream high I dream a dream  
When it's tough, I close my eyes and  
The moment my dream comes true  
continue to recall and get up  
at the end of fear today too I tremble  
Like a baby bird, would it fall, unable to fly  
repeatedly I can do it, can my dream come true  
every time I'm fearful, my belief walking step by step again

I dream high I dream a dream  
When it's tough, I close my eyes and  
The moment my dream comes true  
continue to recall and get up..."

As Armin sang on, everyone in the entire room was captivated by his voice. Surprised at how perfectly he sang the song even though it wasn't in English. Listening to his heavenly voice, the one that was the most shocked was Eren. His face shifted from a smirk to an open mouth, watching as the person he doubted had any talent at all sing like a pro in front of him.

Looking over to the English lyrics the teachers had, Eren leaned over and read every word of the song. He was surprised that he chose a perfect song for the audition. A song about nerves and pushing through to accomplish your dream is what the school was about. If this audition wasn't rigged, it would have been no question that Armin would have gotten in.

Without anyone noticing the song had ended,silence surrounded the whole room. No one said a word, no one had words for what they had just witnessed.

"Y-you're in! You're in! You don't even need to take the second trial of this audition, you're in!That song was just perfect!" The singing coach of the teachers stands up and yells clapping, starting a chain reaction. Soon enough, people were rushing up to Armin congratulating him. Accepting each congratulation, Armin smiled surprised he was able to pull it off himself.

Looking past the crowd, Armin saw Eren approach him running just as the others had. Remembering it was time to keep up the act, Armin ran towards Eren as well, only to be lifted up in the air. Pretending to enjoy Eren lifting him, Armin laughed. Feeling Eren's muscle's relax more and his grip loosen, Armin took this as he was going to be let down but that's not what happened.

The next thing Armin knew was that is face was getting closer to Eren's. Shrugging it off, assuming it was going to be a cheek kiss Armin pucker his lips. However, Eren had other plans. Influenced by everyone's happiness, the brunette kissed Armin on the lips before putting him down.

Looking down at Armin he could see a surprised yet embarrassed face that was starting to turn red. Armin then covered his mouth, and ran out the door surprising everyone. Being shot back into reality Eren realized he had just broken one of Armin's rules.

"Shit," He cursed to himself before turning to everyone else, " Sorry she gets really embarrassed when we show PDA." After assuring everyone else of the 'reason' why Armin left. Eren bolted out the door trying to find out where Armin had gone.

* * *

**Admin: Review for the life of the fanfic.**


	3. Hateful person Nagging

**Admin: Song Armin sings is lovely day by Park SHin Hye. Also I put this fanfic on ao3, so I might not update here anymore. **

* * *

"Ar-Cho Hee wait!" Eren yells catching up to Armin easily this time, grabbing his wrist ensuring that he couldn't escape him this time.

"W-what do you want?" Armin yells back yanking his wrist in hopes of being released.

"Why did you leave like that? Are you stupid? They thought I did something wrong."

"Well they wouldn't be wrong about that! Y-you broke my rule!"

"I'm sorry, okay. I just got caught up in the moment."

"You can't always be so impulsive!"

"Well get use to it."

"How can I ?"

"Because you just have to. We made a deal."

"Yeah one you broke the rules to. Why should I even keep a promise when you can't even follow the rules?"

"I have black mail on you."

"Y-you're bluffing, I don't do anything bad."

" I don't bluff, I have enough money to have background checks and more done. I can gather anything I want."

"That's illegal."

"It's not illegal when you have money."

"Why are you so rude?"

"I'm not being rude, I'm only pointing out facts."

" Ugh, you know I thought you weren't like all those rich bastards I hated. I actually thought you were a nice person, but boy have you proved me wrong."

"W-what?"

"Yeah you heard me. I bet you don't even know the pain of being like us normal people. You've lived with everything you've ever wanted."

"You don't know that."

"Hmm, maybe I do since you seem pretty touchy about it."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Oh really,I know enough to know you're a rude spoiled brat."

"SHUT UP!" Eren exclaims trying to conceal his anger the best he could. He hated when people made assumptions about his life. Yes, he knew he had a horrible personality, but he couldn't help it. He didn't really know how to portray his emotions well. The only time he truly felt alive was when he was passionate about something.

Looking at Armin, he pointed at him trying to say a sentence but couldn't utter the words. Huffing out and looking every where else but the blond, Eren placed his hands on his hips still trying to find his words.

"Look you still need to learn about me okay. We're still in this deal together, and I still want to sell it. I apologize for stealing your oh so precious first kiss. J-just please, I'll do anything to make it up."

"Pfft, anything wow how original. Money doesn't buy forgiveness."

"I-I know that, just we both need to calm down. Do you want to go the the beach or something?" Eren ask not realizing he had said the correct words for once in his life.

"T-the beach!?" Armin exclaims forgetting his anger, completely absorbed by the idea of going to the beach. "I-I've never been to the beach before!I-I've always wanted to! C-can we go!?" Armin pleads as he tugs on Eren's sleeve with stars in his eyes.

"Y-yeah sure..."

"Yes, oh my gosh I wonder what it's like! Is it everything I thought it would be?"

"It's just a beach."

"I-I know, but have you ever thought of all the sea life!? All of the little life forms in it, and how it never seems to end. Don't you ever just wonder?"

"I-I...L-let's just go." Eren says blushing not knowing that type of person existed in Armin. Eren in that moment was once again captivated by Armin seeming to remember that feeling of amazement with the ocean. Though he couldn't remember where from, he simply did as he promised and took Armin to the beach. Once they arrived Armin opened the car, took off his socks and shoes and started running.

The fresh sea air and the sound of seagulls surrounded Armin as he ran through he sand feeling it go in between his toes. Stopping in the middle of it all, Armin looked down to his feet to see his toes wiggle within the sand. Bending over to pick up the sand, Armin threw it in the air closing his eyes to ensure he could still see.

Laughing and screaming like a mad man, Armin continued to wonder around in the sand.

"Oi, Armin!What are you doing? Do you know how expensive your clothes are!? Wait up!"Eren calls out trying to prevent the smiling from forming on his face because of Armin's behavior. It was cute how Armin acted like a child who had just seen his presents for Christmas, but Eren had to remind himself that he needed to distract Armin about what happened.

Being alarmed at one point when he couldn't see Armin, Eren ran faster turning his head in every direction to find him. When he was finally located, he saw the blonde was near the ocean itself. Jogging over to the shoreline Eren stopped a good three feet away. The sun's rays beamed on Armin as if the heavens were telling Eren he had found his soul mate. Once Armin's toes touched the water, he proceeded to put the rest up to his knees in.

"You're going to get your clothes wet idiot!" Eren advised.

"I don't care, this is the best feeling in the world I could almost cry! I've finally made it to the beach! I finally made it, the place my mom and dad always wanted to go to! Ahhhh! Come in Eren the waters fine~!"

"No, I'm okay I'll watch you."

"Come on! I said the water's fine!" Armin splashes water towards Eren's direction completely soaking Eren's shirt. Taking a moment to contemplate his next move,Eren removed his shirt and pointed to Armin.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that." Taking off his shoes and socks as well, Eren stepped foot into the water. Armin watching couldn't help but giggle knowing that they were about to have a water fight. Observing Eren's movements, Armin as that he was bending down to cup the water within his hands.

As best as he could with the water fighting against him, Armin tried to run away. However, that didn't work as he felt the chill of the cold water connect with his back. Freezing up with his mouth open, Armin slowly turned around to Eren who was smiling at him.

"Oh you're on!" He states before scrunching up his own sleeves and splashing Eren with water as much as he could. In return Eren did the same running towards Armin every so often just to get a closer hit. Trying to run away once more, Armin accidentally slipped and fell face first into the water. Eren paused for a second watching as Armin sat up wiping the water off of his face.

Right as the made eye contact, Eren busted out laughing uncontrollably point at Armin and hunching over to catch his breath.

"You fell! Oh my god!"

"Ha ha v-very funny. You won't think it's so funny when I do this." Kicking Eren's foot, Armin sent the brunette falling into the ocean as he did. Watching as Eren dramatically got out of the water;he too laughed.

"Ha, you should have seen your face! I wish I could have got that on camera!"

"Trust me, my face is on the camera too much."

"Yeah, I know, it's so hard to be gorgeous."

"So you think I'm gorgeous?" Eren raises his eyes brows now having a smug look on his face.

"I-I, no! I-I was just s-saying I mean you'd have to be to be a model. I-I'm not attracted to rich kids who have problems showing their emotions."

"Yeah whatever, lets get out of the water so we can dry off. I don't want my car getting wet." Walking towards the shore the two students walked along it waiting for their clothes to dry.

"So tell me about yourself. What do I need to know so we can sell this lie."

"Well, my favorite color is green. I have an adopted sister named Mikasa who also goes to the school."

"A sister huh? I bet she's beautiful."

"She is, but she's also seems very cold to everyone else but you ever meet her, I wish you luck. She is very protective over me."

"Nice to know."

"What else,I'm allergic to peanuts. I live alone."

"How can you live alone in such a big house? Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Yeah, but it's better than home."

"Why?"

"Reasons, and that's all you need to know. How about you? What do I need to know."

"Well, I'm made up. I can be anything you want me to be."

"That sounds wrong."

"Whatever, it's true."

"Is it true you have three jobs?"

"Yes."

"Where do you live."

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm embarrassed. I-It's not the best place t-to live,but it's something I was able to earn myself."

"How bad is it?"

"You'll never know."

"Why won't you just tell me."

"Because you won't tell me anything either."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Why do you seem so different now? It seems you are always a mix of emotions."

"It's just how I am, but the reason behind that is nothing you need to know."

"Okay I won't press you on it. I understand being a secretive person. There are things that even I did that would shock you."

"Like what?"

"I'll never tell~!"

"Ha, don't led be on like that."

"Well it's your fault for making the assumption that I'd tell you."

"Smarty pants, Come on let's go."

"What about these clothes?"

"Eh, they were only a few hundred dollars."

"A few hundred!?"

"Yeah, don't you spend that much on clothes?"

"No!"

"Oh yeah commoner."

"Oh yeah rich bastard..."

* * *

**-Time skip-**

The day finally came. After a week of waiting and working out a perfect scheduled , it was finally time for Armin's second first day of school. Getting out of the shower early in the morning, Armin walked into his room to see his new uniform. It was a typical uniform that looked like it would belong to a high school student.

It consisted of a stereotypical long sleeved dress shirt, a pink sweater vest for girls,a uniform jacket with the school's crest and name on it, a pleated plaid skirt, knee high socks, and a bow for around his neck. Sighing as he saw it, Armin dried his hair and body so he could begin putting the uniform on. For that day only, Armin only needed Maria and Rose to help him with hair and make-up.

Texting them his address, he ate breakfast and waited for the 'walls' to come to him. When the door bell rang, he opened the door watching as the two brought their kits. Telling them to set it up in his room, Armin quickly washed his dish and brushed his teeth before going to his sat in the middle allowing the women to work their magic on him.

When they were done, Armin walked to the bus stop and waited for his bus to come.

"Star High University, I hope nothing too out of the ordinary will happen." Just when the bus arrived, Armin paid his fee and was seated. As the ride went on, Armin couldn't help but notice that people were chatting and staring at him. Nervously he smiled at everyone still unsure on what he had done wrong. His first thought was they knew he was a boy, but that couldn't be the case. He was petite enough to pass off as a girl.

So when a littler girl came up to him with a magazine, and pen he was more confused than ever.

"C-can I have you autograph C-Cho Hee?" She timidly asked Armin.

"M-My autograph? W-why would you need that sweetie?"

"B-because you sing so well, a-and you're pretty."

"O-Oh thank you, but I don't believe I ever sang in public."

"I'm sorry miss, is my daughter bothering you?"

"N-no not at all. I'm just curious, how does she know I-I sing?"

"You don't know? You're all over the magazines and the internet."

"I-I am?"

"Honey hand her your magazine so she can see." The mother to the child ordered as the little girl handed Armin the magazine. In shock, Armin saw his face of the cover. The head line on the magazine read: New student Cho Hee, enters Star High after her audition. A Star High first! Opening up the magazine to the page his article was on, Armin read over the page and glanced over the pictures.

It is no surprise that a girlfriend of Eren Jaeger's would be so talented. However, her audition took everyone by storm as she sang Love High, a song that originally comes from a Korean drama on a preforming arts school. As ironic as it sounds, her voice reached the teachers and caused an uproar. Her video within a night got a million views.

It shows that she has a promising future ahead of let's see how she does.

"W-wow I-I didn't know.G-gosh, I'm even more nervous to go to school now."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be everyone is excited to see you."

"Thank you, a-and umm here." Armin signs the magazine and gives it to the little girl.

"Star High University." The driver calls as Armin bows and leaves to go to school. Stepping off of the bus, Armin looked at his new campus and held his breath.

"Wow, talk about a rich people school. T-this is amazing!" Holding onto his backpack straps, Armin looked around for a directory. Once he found one he read and memorized it by heart. Now that the tough part was over, it was time to get his schedule and meet Eren. Observing his whereabouts, Armin noticed the same scene as he experienced in the bus.

Leaning his head forwards to hide his face with his hair, Armin walked faster until he was in the line for his schedule.

"Armin?" A voice in front of him.

"J-Jean!?" He utters as he looks up to Jean.

"Yup."

"You got in!?"

"Sure did, and looks like you too. That audition of your's was awesome."

"G-Gee thanks, I-I wish I could have seen your's."

"Maybe later huh?"

"Y-yeah, how long have you been in line."

"A while, it's hell. But at least some kids are practicing so there is entertainment."

"Oh, I never noticed. Too busy a-avoiding people you know..."

"Oh yeah, some people h-have been talking about you."

"T-they have?"

"Yeah, I'd rather not say what they were saying though."

"Good, 'cause I don't want to hear it. Oh, and when I'm here call me Cho Hee."

"Okay you got it Cho Hee~!"

"Ah, don't say it so loud!" Armin exclaims covering Jean's mouth with his hands as he stood on his tippy toes.

"Cho Hee, Dear who is that?" Armin heard a voice call for him.

"Shit."

"Who is that?"

"The model, I'm 'dating'."

"Oh that prick, let me handle him."

"No don't."

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Jean says as he wraps his arm around Armin's shoulder, watching as Eren advanced towards them looking angrier than before.

"Cho Hee, what are you doing here? I told you to meet me at the front of the line."

"N-No you did-..."

"Who is this person with their arm around you?" Eren interrupts looking Jean straight in the eyes. Looking at Jean's grip, he peels the other's hand arm away and brings Armin to his side.

"I'm Jean, I'm Cho Hee's friend. And you must be the model with anger issues I've been hearing about."

"W-wait you know?"

"Yup, she told me everything. In fact I had to pick her up after you kidnapped her and brought her to your house."

"So that's where she went. Well anyways, I would like it if you not touch my girlfriend."

"Oh really, because from what I know she's not your girlfriend!"

"Shut up horse face."

"Couldn't come up with anything better Jaeger?"

"U-Uh, w-why don't we just leave. I-I'll see you at lunch J-Jean. C-come on Eren, I still need to get my schedule." Armin suggest as he pushes the two away from each other, and takes Eren's arm. Sighing Armin willed Eren to hurry up, and let it go because people were watching them.

"You're right, Cho Hee we should go. We have class soon." Eren says still eyeing Jean as he places a kiss on Armin's head.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Armin asked.

"I don't want you near him. I don't like him."

"Why not, he's my friend."

"Dude it's totally obvious he likes you."

"He's my friend, he doesn't like me. What do you think this is a TV show?"

"Kinda yeah, 'cause everything seems to be falling into place."

"Oh my gosh Eren, just please don't pick a fight with him. He's the only friend I have here."

"So, I still don't want him near you. He'll make everyone think I have a love rival."

"Fine, when I'm Cho Hee I-I'll try to stay away from him. But when I'm Armin I can do whatever I want."

"Fair enough."

"Okay, now I have to get to class. J-just please, if you have acting classes don't pick a fight with him."

"I promise sheesh, stop your nagging."

Patting his uniform off, Armin composed himself and fixed his hair. After doing so, he walked out into the courtyard and to his one and only class singing lessons. Upon walking in, Armin was crowded by three girls and pushed up against a wall.

"So you're the famous Cho Hee who passed the auditions in one don't look like anything special." A girl with a tan, freckles, and dark brown hair says as she observed Armin's body.

"Pssh, yeah you're not even that pretty. I don't see how Eren would want you over me." Historia says crossing her arms looking like she was ready to right Armin.

"I don't have anything to say." Another woman with the same eye and hair color as Armin and Historia commented. Unable to speak, Armin just looked at the women not knowing what he should say. The one thing he knew was that he was all too familiar with this situation, expect instead of words it was punches.

Armin was being bullied.

And never in his life did he think that he would have to put up with it past high school. Looking around for someone to help him, Armin saw that everyone just wanted to see what was happening.

"Well how about it, why don't you sing us a song? People have said you have the voice of an angel;let's put that to the test." Ymir reminded as she looked around to the rest of the class. Turning to Historia, Ymir whispered for her to use her Christa personality to persuade everyone.

"Yeah everyone, don't you want to hear Cho Hee sing. Sing for us~! Sing for us~!" Historia complied as she got the whole class to start chanting. Armin who was practically cowering in s corner didn't know what to do. He thought boy bullying was bad, but the way girls did it was his backpack straps tighter, Armin closed his eyes hoping that everything was just a dream.

Sadly for him it wasn't a dream. He tries one more time, but still ending in the same result. Everything was however silenced when the teacher came into the room.

"Alright everyone settle down. We don't want Cho Hee to be scared on her first day. After all you all are upperclassmen compared to her. You should know better. However, I do agree with them. Cho Hee, why not sing us any song you want to help the class wake up? I'm sure everyone is excited to hear your voice in person."

"E-eh?" Armin sounded out as the three girls went to their seats and watched smirks on their faces.

"I bet she can't sing,and that she was lip syncing the whole time."Ymir announces causing the whole class to laugh at her comment.

"Ymir, you're in college not high school remember that. I'm sorry Cho hee, please whenever you're ready."

"A-Alright." Armin walks over to the front of the class looking down at his feet and biting his lip thinking of a song.

"Wake me gently, My sunshine

Just like princess in the fairly tales, I will close my eyes and wait  
When I open my eyes, please stay by my side, love shot  
Just like prince in the fairly tales, look and smile at me  
Even I do not know that, in my eyes there's only you  
And don't know that my heart is throbbing, the sound of my heart beats

I wanna love you I wanna with you  
Can you feel it, my feeling  
Come to me, come a little bit closer and take my heart away  
Everyday lovely day everyday I will whispering to you again  
Sweeter than candy, I will give my love to you..." As the song continued on, everything that happened last time happened again in the classroom. Though no one had a clue on what Armin was saying they knew the lyrics were innocent and sweet. Christa who had been doubting Armin's skills was now boiling in her seat jealous of Armin's vocals.

Ymir just snorted at Armin's performance, as Annie just sighed seeming to be amused by everything around her. When Armin finished he opened his eyes once more, and saw everyone stay still once more.

"Ha she can't even sing in English! What a loser!" Ymir yells earning giggles.

"Ymir, that's enough. I want you out of this class for today."

"Fine. Not like I care anyways. When she learns to sing in English then I'll be impressed."

"Goodbye Ymir."

"Bye teacher."

"I'm so sorry Cho Hee, the sing you sung was truly beautiful. Why don't you take a seat so that we can get class started. Everyone a round of applause for Cho Hee's first class song."

Doing as their coach said, everyone clapped for Armin as he went all the way to the back of the lecture room to sit alone.

* * *

When class was over and done with, Armin gathered his things and was stopped by the teacher.

"Cho Hee, can I have a word with you for a minute?"

"Y-yes sir." Armin replied walking over to his teacher.

"I don't mean to sound rude, however why do you only sing in Korean? I understand it is probably one of the languages you speak, but still why?"

"I sing K-Korean songs, because they're better than the American ones. They have better stories and messages, now it's just about sex. I'd rather s-sing about a beautiful romance, than lust and a one night stand."

"Ah, I understand, hmm. Then if you can, can you sing Englsih covers of the songs for us?I'm sure more people would love your singing once they knew what the words meant."

"Y-Yes sir, I-I'll try."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"At the end of the school year, we have this big concert where students show off how much they've accomplished. I would like it if you were to be in it. I want you to be our opening and closing act."

"M-me!?B-but why, I-I'm only a first year!"

"Yes, but the whole staff has agreed that you must shine as a star."

"Isn't that a bit u-unfair to the rest of the students."

"No, the best of the best open the concert. Meanwhile everyone participates in the closing, but we want you to sing as everyone dances."

"O-Oh okay then, I-I'd be honored to play such an important role."

Bowing after he was dismissed, Armin sighed and walked out the door. Already he hated Star High more than his high school. It seemed like Star High was the older version of high school itself. There was still the same types of bullies, the same types of followers, and then Armin. Walking alone, Armin opened is phone to see what the time was until he could leave.

Noticing he had a bit more time at the university, Armin walked around aimlessly. When he was about to go around a corner, he heard the familiar yell of a person being beat up. Stepping back and leaning against the wall, Armin's heart dropped. He started to imagine his high school life and it pained him another was suffering the same way.

Gathering up the courage, Armin revealed himself and finally saw the scene. A rather large man in a Star High uniform was beating another student. Looking at the victim, Armin gulped looking for a way to distract the bully. Grabbing his shoe, Armin threw it at the bully's back. For a second the bully didn't flinch, however with one fierce look Armin feared for his life.

"Did you just throw this shoe?" The bully says as he turns around revealing his face.

"N-No...I-I mean yes. You shouldn't be bullying people!That's the lamest thing you c-could do."

"Oh, looks like the little mouse wants to play huh?"

"No not really. I just want you get off of him."

"And who are you? I am Sailor Moon champion justice! On behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you!" Armin yells out while striking the Sailor Moon pose having no clue on what he should do.

"Are you kidding me right now? Oh my god this is rich! You're an otaku!" The man laughs as he points at Armin who was blushing from embarrassment once more. However, in the middle of Armin's little distraction helped the victim go away.

"Well I guess it's time for me to leave now~!" Armin casually says as he backs away.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere 'Salior Moon'." The bully started to run towards Armin at an alarming speed. Grabbing his other shoe, Armin throws it again in the bully's face Using that opportunity, Armin ran as fast as he could without shoes.

Armin screams as he runs to the most populated place in the school watching as everyone was looking at him weirdly. Now in the middle of the courtyard once more, the blond looked around for a place to hide. Unable to find once, Armin stayed in the center that was crowded the most and acted as if he belonged with in different groups.

Sighing in relief when he saw that the person chasing him had gone away, Armin looked down to his socks. Wincing at the site of his feet, Armin sat down and examined the cuts decorating his feet.

"Well some first day of school. I get bullied, chased, and now I'm shoe less yet again. It could be worse."

"Ar...Goddammit, Cho Hee are you alright!?" Eren runs up to Armin who was on the floor.

"W-whoa, what are you doing here?"

"My class just finished and I heard you screaming."

"O-Oh yeah..."

"W-what happened to you? Who did this?"

"I-It's nothing. I was just helping someone get away from a bully, and then I threw my shoes at him and ran. Next thing I knew my feet were bleeding.W-wait what are you doing?" Armin cried out as he felt himself become weightless from being carried bridal style.

"I'm taking you to my house."

"W-why, you still have school. A-and I have work soon."

"This isn't high school, there isn't an infirmary."

"But school."

"Yeah yeah, I'll drive you to your other one and to work. Just let me treat your wounds at my house."

"Fine."

* * *

"Historia are you sure you still want to be so hung up on this guy. I mean it's just Eren. Why have him when I'm willing to marry you babe." Ymir ask as she sits on a swing next to Historia who was thinking intently about what she should do.

"Yeah, Eren's not all that great either. If you want someone with money find another, he's engaged." Annie implies as she leans against the swing set.

"I know, but I can't. Eren was so nice to me,and no one breaks up with me. Especially not that way, I'm taking Eren back."

"And how do you plan on doing that. It's not so easy to get past someone who's going to get married." Annie sighs wondering if this was all worth it.

"I can find a way. I look almost identical."

"News flash, she has Asian eyes. How are you going to do that?"

"I'll just wear shades."

"That's suspicious."

"Then what do you suggest I do? I really want to be back with him."

"I suggest, you get rid of Cho Hee. You saw her when we pinned her to the wall. She was terrified. If you intimidate her enough, she'll cower and run away. It's as simple as that."

"Yeah, and the little slut won't ever think of coming to Star High ever again."

"But we need to have this done before the end of the year concert."

"Well, then we better act fast."

* * *

"Ow ow ow, be gentle will you!" Armin complains sitting on the bath tub as Eren his sitting on the floor disinfecting his injuries.

"I'm trying but you keep moving your feet."

"That's because you keep gripping my ankles tightly."

"Fine then stay wounded see if I care."

"Some help you are."

"Whatever, just make sure no blood drops on the marble."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Armin assured watching Eren exit the bathroom. "Honestly what's his problem anyways. I can never understand him."

Now completely alone, Armin lightly dabbed his wounds with disinfectant making sure each wound had a generous amount. Humming as he treated his cuts, Armin looked around the bathroom. Everything was so big from the shower to the bath.

"My whole apartment could fit in here." Armin mutters to himself as he applies the last band-aid on ,and gets up slowly putting a generous amount of pressure on areas that weren't cut. Deciding to take a walk around, Armin allowed his hands to tough the smooth texture around the bathroom. The decorations themselves looked expensive as well.

Sighing thinking back to his little apartment, Armin then looked at the ring on his ring finger. Running his fingers on top of the 'fake' rock on the ring, Armin could only imagine if he truly was engaged to he was, he would live in a life without worries. And though it sounded ideal, it still would have felt wrong. For a while, Armin stared at the ring before exiting the bathroom looking left to right to find out where to go next.

Since it was in fact 'his' wing of the house Eren had brought him to,Armin figured he should get use to how it looked.

"I'm in here!" Eren shouted from a door with an open room. Following the voice, the blond walked into a bedroom. Amazed by its size once more, Armin looked around until he saw clothes on the bed.

"A-Are these mine?"

"Yeah, I had Sina bring them from your house."

"Thank you."

"No problem, so umm, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me rephrase that, how badly did you first day go?"

"Pretty bad."

"What happened."

"Well first I have people talking about me because of my audition. Secondly, your Ex and her crazy group of friends bullied me a bit before class. And thirdly, I almost got my ass kicked."

"Yikes, that's really ignore Historia, she gets that way when things don't go her way."

"You think. I don't want to go back there. And to make things worse they want me to be the opening and closing act for the end of the year concert."

"No way already!?"

"Y-yeah, I don't even know what I did to deserve it..."

"You have an awesome singing voice that's why."

"No I don't, i-it's pretty average."

"No it's not," Eren walks over and grabs Armin's hands looking at him straight in the eyes with a smile. "You have the best known voice in the world. I would do almost anything to hear you sing again."

Gazing at Eren's face filled with so much faith in him, Armin felt a blush begin to form on his cheeks. Looking away and taking his hand back, Armin shyly stood there.

"T-thank you, t-that really means a lot."

"No problem. You should get dressed though, you're five minutes late to your other school." Eren stated as he left Armin laughing as he watched the blond check his phone to make sure if it was the right time. Leaving the room in a rush, Eren felt the wind pick up behind him when a pillow was thrown at his head. Before he was completely gone, Eren stuck his tongue at Armin teasing him a bit more.

"YOU JERK!I HATE YOU!" He heard Armin exclaims while in the process of getting dressed and removing make-up.

* * *

"Oh my gosh it's her , I thought she wasn't going to come back until a week later." One of the maids at the main Jaeger household whispers into her friend's ear watcher her mistress pass by her.

"Well she said she wanted to be back when the school year started. So they sent her a private jet."

"She doesn't look like she's in the best mood though."

"That's because she's worried about Young Master Eren."

"Why nothing has happened to him."

"Yes, but she read the newest magazine and was not happy with what she saw."

"What exactly was in the magazine anyways, I'm so far behind."

"Young Master Eren's girlfriend/fiancee has entered Star High. And not only that she didn't even need to take the second part of the auditions she just got in."

"Wow, I wish I could have seen her audition tape."

"Oh you can. It's all over the internet."

"What was her talent?"

"Singing?"

"Do you think Young Master Mikasa is angry for not knowing of the engagement?"

"Most likely, she is very protective over Young Master Eren. I bet you she came to check on the girl."

"Poor girl, I wish her luck."

"You over there with the feather duster in your hand." Mikasa points out one of the maids who bows her head not making any eye contact.

"Yes miss."

"Find out where Eren is right now. While you're at it track down this Cho Hee. I want a word with both of them."

"Yes right away miss." Backing away, the maid turned around and started to dash to the phones to find Mikasa the information she needed for her 'mission'.

"Cho Hee, I hope you don't have ill intention with my brother. If you do, then I'll have to take care of you myself if he won't."

* * *

Standing in front of bright lights Eren listened to his teacher drone on about how he should try being more natural. However, Eren ignored his teacher's advice simply posing,and waiting for the picture of him to be shot. As the students around him stood in line anxiously to be doing the same thing, Eren rolled his eyes bored out of his mind. When he was done, the brunette sat down and drank some water. Feeling the cold liquid go down his throat,Eren let out a long sigh.

Modeling was not something Eren had a passion for. But his father said he needed to go into it so that people would see his face more,so he for the hour to pass when he would go to his favorite class.A door burst open alerting everyone.

"Eren!" The voice from the door boomed causing the model to fall out of his seat in shock. Listening to foot steps of the woman entering, Eren tried to compose himself making sure she didn't know he fell.

"Mi-Mikasa, w-what are you doing here?" Eren utters out meeting his sister eye to eye as she walks in front of him. Looking down at her seated brother, Mikasa squatted down and touched grabbed his hands.

"Are you okay? How have you been? Are you hurt?" She attacks him with questions making sure her worries were voiced out from being away for so long.

"I-I'm fine. What are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be modeling in Japan."

"I was, but then I read the latest magazine to see how you were doing."

"You know you could have called."

"You never answer. Do you know how many times I tried."

"Nope."

"Anyways, I saw that you got engaged. Who is this girl?I've never met her before."

"She's s-someone I met at a park. She was singing and I liked it so I talked to her then boom."

"And you did this all behind Christa's back."

"Historia," He corrected," And yes, you know I've never really liked her."

"That's still mean Eren, do you not know how much that can hurt a girl."

"I didn't think she was so into the relationship."

"Well you're going to fix it one way or another. Dad doesn't want one of his top models to just quit."

"Fine, whatever."

"Now where is your girlfriend I need to have a talk with her."

"N-no you don't!"

"Yes, I do. Where is she, what class is she in right now?"

"S-she's not on campus."

"Why?"

"B-because, she's at work."

"Where does she work?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because I know what you're going to do."

"It doesn't concern you."

"She's my girlfriend so it does."

"Fine, then come with me."

"Psssh, fine with me. I hate this class anyways, Ms. Riko I'm leaving." Eren announces as packing up his things,and heading out with Mikasa. Remaining silent, he obediently followed behind. Smiling at the scarf that forever remained on her neck, Eren put an arm over her shoulders and hugged her closely.

"Did you miss me while in Japan?"

"Of course I did. Now where is she working at?"

"Oh y-yeah, she works at Min Hyuk's Korean BBQ. Well at least that's the job I dropped her off at."

"You make it sound like she has more than one job."

"She does."

"Why?"

"I don't know really. She isn't rich or well off really so she has many jobs. She goes to two schools on a scholarship too."

"She goes to two schools too? Just how smart is she?"

"That I don't know. I mean I only met her a few weeks ago."

"Wait! Let me get this straight, you're marrying someone you met only a few weeks before."

"Well not really, and yes."

"What are you saying? Has she tricked you into anything?"

"N-No, if anything I tricked her."

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything when we get her."

"You better. I need to know who this girl is. I need to protect you from her."

"If anything she's the one that needs protecting. She was getting bullied on her first day."

"Hmmm..." Walking over to the driver's side of the car, Mikasa slide into the seat and waited for Eren to get in. Once he was in she started the engine, and took off. Handing her phone to Eren, she asked him to type in the address so she could drive over to the restaurant. Sliding his finger across the phone's smooth screen, Eren slowly typed in the address and placed the phone on the holder.

Looking over to Mikasa as she drove, Eren wondered how she would react knowing that Armin was a boy. Breathing in slowly, Eren tried to calm his nerves knowing that Mikasa could legitimately smell fear or nervousness. Pulling up the parking lot of the restaurant, Eren made sure to get out of the car before Mikasa and begged her to stay where she was.

Nodding her head in agreement, she remained in the car and watched as Eren walked into the the doors open, Eren was met with many people with their eyes on him. Shyly waving to everyone, Eren requested to see Armin. Waiting patiently in the waiting section of the restaurant ,the brunette tried his best to keep a low profile.

When Armin finally arrived, Eren noticed that he had tied his hair back and put his glasses on to protect his identity a little more.

"Eren what are you doing here?I'm working rigt now." Armin ask as he wipes his hands on the apron he was wearing looking around to see if anyone needed any help. Seeing a customer raise their hand, Armin told Eren to wait a moment going back and forth between the room and kitchen. Returning to Eren, Armin placed his hands on his hips, " Why are you here anyways?"

"I thought you were a delivery boy."

"I am, but there are no deliveries. Why are you here?"

"My sister wants to meet you."

"Why?"

"To question us."

"I don't have time, w-wait a minute." Armin rushes over to another table, and records their order down. Eren getting fed up with waiting, walks up and follows Armin and tries to carry on their conversation.

"We seriously need to go."

"I said I'm busy. Unlike you I have to work hard to live remember."

"I know, but she's very persistent."

"How are you going to explain to her that I'm a guy?"

"That's what we're going to do, just tell your boss it's family."

"I'm not lying."

"Ugh fine, where is your boss?"

"He's being a host right now."

"Oh that guy I was just talking to wait here."

"W-what are you doing?"

"Buying your time."

"What!?"

"I need you now, and he has nothing against my money so i'm using it. Just watch me."

"D-don't." Armin pleaded while dropping off food to customers. Keeping his head towards Eren's direction, Armin wondered if Eren could really do that. Watching as his boss and Eren talked, he nervously looked away when Eren pointed towards him. Fearing he would get in trouble, Armin continued back to work.

After what felt like forever, Armin's boss walked up to him telling him that he could leave for the day. Bowing as he thanked his boss, the blond removed his apron and left without another word said.

" I can't believe he fell for it." Armin said to himself as he followed Eren to the car.

"Well a lot of people like money, so it wasn't a problem." Eren tells the other as he opens one of the back doors in the car for him. Sliding into the car, Armin eyes laid on Mikasa. The first thing he noticed about her was her red scarf. The scarf looked warn out, however the color still remained bright. The next thing he saw was her eyes glaring at him intently.

"Where do you live?" She ask bluntly before Eren could stop her from asking.

"Mikasa, we can just go to my house not her's."

"Why not, is there something you're hiding?"

"N-no, it's just I told you already."

"N-No i-it's fine, w-we can go to my apartment." Armin nervously said smiling not wanting to get on Mikasa's bad side. "I-It's not that far too."

"Then it's settled, Eren give her my phone so she can put the address in."

"O-okay." Grabbing the phone off of its stand, Eren turns around and hands it to Armin mouthing out the words 'what are you doing'. In return Armin mouthed the words, 'I don't know' as he entered his address into the phone. Now having the address, Mikasa drove to their desired location. Nervously Eren and Armin watched Mikasa who didn't seem to care.

Unlocking his phone, Eren started to text Armin.

**What the hell? You wouldn't tell me where you live but you tell her.**

**I had no choice, she looks like she's going to kill me.**

**Don't take it personally.**

**I know I remember but still, she's going to find out our deal.**

**Well we can tell her, she'll protect out secret.**

**But will she like me? As far as I know she could mention faking a break up.**

**That would be doing too much.**

**I know. .**

**Just, we need to be open with her.**

**What's her name.**

**Mikasa.**

**Does she go to the school too?**

**Yes, she's in every calls.**

**What she does everything?**

**Yup, she's a one woman show.**

**Where has she been?**

**Japan, modeling.**

**She's so pretty.**

**I know.**

**You better not comment on my apartment.**

**I won't. I'm sorry you felt pressured to show her.**

**It's not your fa-...**

"What are you two talking about?" Mikasa inquired with her eyes still focused on the road.

"N-nothing. I wasn't even texting her." Eren replies nervously.

"Your phones were going off at around the time you sent the message; you're talking to each other."

"W-well what happens if it's private?"

"I doubt it. You would have been texting her earlier if it was such an engaging conversation."

Silencing himself Eren crossed his arms,and leaned back in his chair not wanting to talk anymore. Arriving at Armin's apartment complex in no time, the three exited the car and followed Armin. I wonder what it's like, Eren asked himself as they walked up the stairs looking around at the other apartments.

When the got to the roof top, that's when reality finally hit Eren. Since Eren had lived a privileged life, he was never exposed to an other living class than upper class and upper middle. Looking around Armin's small apartment, one thought came into mind.

"My whole bathroom could fit this apartment, and it still would be bigger." He whispers to himself hoping Armin didn't listen to his comment.

"Please sit have a seat. Sorry it's not a regular tall table, I got one that required people to sit on the floor since I like to study that way. Do you guys want some tea?"

"Yes please, if it isn't any trouble." Mikasa answers smiling at bit at how polite Armin was around her. The two 'siblings' sat on the ground with arms folded onto the tale trying to find the best position to sit in. When they found it, the two waited patiently for the blond as Eren observed the scenery more.

Scanning the room further he saw that it had little to no decorations. There was nothing extravagant about it. It truly was a new world for Eren to experience. Looking behind him, Eren saw a door which he assumed was Armin's bed room. Frowning as he looked around, only one thing came to Eren's mind and that was to help Armin.

He would admit it was not the worst place to live. But thinking about how many jobs Armin had to do just to make ends meet, and how Armin rejected his offer he held his tongue. Finding himself looking at Armin, Eren sighed knowing he could do nothing to change his mind. Just as the tea was done, Armin placed snacks in front of the two and quickly got the tea for three.

Setting it down gently, he warned everyone of the temperature. Soon enough, he took a seat himself on the third side out of four of the table. Seeing Mikasa take a sip of her tea, Eren did the same trying to endure the flavor as best he could. He wasn't fond of tea.

"So what's your real name?" Mikasa asked.

"Y-you know!" Eren exclaims almost choking on his tea.

"I'm not an idiot. Looking around here there is not one girly thing in here, and his student I.D. is attached to that jacket over there."

"W-well then the hard part over." Armin laughs.

"So care to explain?"

"R-right, umm what questions do y-you have for me?"

"How are you involved with my brother?"

"Well, I'd rather he tell you."

"Eren."

"Fine. I got angry, broke up with Historia because I didn't like her and I never did. Okay? I don't want to seem ike a bad guy, it was all for looks. Anyways, when I broke up with her she got all angry. So then I had a find an end to the conversation. Armin just happened to be there, and I accidentally thought he was a girl.

Then boom, we had a deal for a year he would pretend to be my girlfriend/fiancee. As a girl of course. He goes to Star High so I can sell the lie. It was just a bonus that he had a nice voice to get in."

"Hmm I see, Armin."

"Y-yes!"

"Eren says you go to two school and work three jobs. Is that true?"

"Y-yes, I took the audition for Star High as he said. T-then I had a s-scholarship to another university, the real school."

"How smart are you?"

"U-Um I'm okay. I mean I've been ranked number one ever since middle school."

"You're that smart!?" Eren yelled in surprise.

"Y-yeah, I-I like learning."

"And why do you work three jobs? And did you agree with this deal so Eren would pay for everything for you?"

"O-Of course not! I wouldn't want someone to support me. I took three jobs to ensure that I could have a steady income. I could only have two, but I'm a very cautious person."

"Do you have any family?"

"N-No, not really. W-when I was young my parents died of an illness due to excessive work. My grandfather is all I have left." Armin replies sadly looking down at his reflection in the tea.

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be, it was a long time ago anyways."

"Where is your grandfather now?"

"He's in London?"

"London?"

"Yes, my family have lived in London for a long time. I recently have come to the U.S."

"I see," Mikasa says before leaning over and hitting Eren's head.

"Ow what was that for."

"He just came to this country, and now you have him in this situation."

"I'm sorry my brother has caused you so much trouble. I hope you two haven't fought."

"I would be lying if I said no. We kind of have a l-love hate relationship."

"Well, I hope you rub off on him. He could use a friend like you."

"S-So you don't mind us having this deal."

"Well I actually do mind. You don't have anything to gain from it."

"W-well, I did get my phone back."

"That's still not enough for a huge favor."

"R-Really, i-it's okay. I like having to earn everything I have."

"Well then, you're living at Eren's house. You've earned the right to live there for as long as you want. After all, you did agree to go to Star High and got in. You earned this."

"B-but, but..."

"But nothing, here me and Eren will help you pack your things now."

"Eren, start packing everything up."

"W-WAIT! W-WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL MY LAND LADY!?"

"I'll deal with her. You're moving in with us today. After all we're all friends now."

"F-friends?"

"Yes, you've taken care of Eren when I couldn't. And I thank you for that. Now it's time to repay you. I'm not saying we'll pay everything for you unless you want us to. I'll leave that to you. As for now, I want to help you get one more thing off your shoulders. I understand that books are not cheap."

"I-I don't know what to say. T-thank you."

"You're welcome. Well I'll handle everything with the land lady, Eren and you should get started. You have quite a few things to move."

"O-okay."

Sitting in silence, Eren and Armin both stared at each other before bursting out into a laughing fit.

"Oh my gosh, I thought she was going to kill you!" Eren says.

"I-I know me too. Ahh that was so s-scary!"

"Well, what do we do now."

"I-I guess what Mikasa says. I'm sorry I'm going to have to live with you."

"No it's fine. I'm actually starting to warm up to you a bit."

"M-me too, hey, let's put all out fitting aside and be friends. I don't want to move into a house where I don't feel welcomed."

"Fine, but I can still tease you as much as I want."

"Don't be a jerk about it. Oh shoot, I better tell Jean where I'm moving."

"No! He can't know."

"Why? I know you two don't like each other, but my friend should know where I am."

"B-because."

"Because what?"

"I don't want other people knowing where I live. I mean he could leak out where I live, and everything will go crazy."

"Eren stop it. It's not like I'm inviting him over for a sleep over or something."

" Y-yeah bu-..." Quick to dismiss his words, Eren watches Armin assemble together what little he had. Minutes soon pass and Armin and Eren had a few boxes and luggage packed and ready. Walking down stairs to Mikasa, the two loaded the car and drove off to Eren's house.

* * *

Armin helped unload the car of his things, while still being unaware of the consequences of being at Eren's house. Walking through the halls trying to find his way back to the front, Armin began to panic. The hall ways no matter what seemed to be endless, and hard to navigate. Checking his phone, Armin saw that his classes would start soon.

Worry now surging through his body, Armin searched for Eren's number in his the the hall ways alone, Armin listened for the call to go through. Hearing a muffled voice as the phone got picked up, Armin took a deep breath.

"EREN I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS! I CAN'T FIND MY ROOM, AND I DON'T THINK I'M IN THE RIGHT SECTION OF THE HOUSE!"

"Whoa calm down, where exactly are you?"

"I don't know. I-I'm in a hallway, with a read door at the end of it."

"Okay wait there, I'm coming. And whatever you do don't go through that red door."

"Why not?"

"Just don't!"

"Fine, just hurry."

Hanging up his phone, Armin sighed and stared at the door he was told not to enter. It was only in human nature to be curious, and curious Armin was. Though Armin respected Eren , he couldn't gelp but feel like whatever was behind that door was something he was meant to see. Walking slowly towards the door, Armin made a point to listen to hear if anyone was behind him.

When he was close enough to the door, Armin's breathing increased as his nerves kicked in. Gazing down at the golden door knob, Armin found that his hand was moving on its own. The next thing he noticed was the door in front of him was now opened. Deciding that he had already gone as far as to opening the door, Armin slowly opened it further.

However, right as he was about to open it fully, he heard the sound of running. Closing it immediately, Armin leaned against the wall near the door looking around as if nothing that he wasn't able to see beyond the door frame, he stood there waiting for Eren.

"Armin, I told you not to look in there."

"I didn't I was just near it. Now can you please tell me how to get out of here?"

"Only if you agree to let me go to your classes with you."

"What!?No!"

"Why not? I want to know what the life of a smarty is like."

"But why, you've been out of your school nearly all day."

"I'm allowed to do whatever, and you did say you wanted to be friends."

"Yeah, but I-I don't think you'll like any of my classes."

"Eh, I don't have to like them.I just want to see."

"Then you'll have to keep a low profile."

"Why?"

"Some girls in my class are fans of your's."

"No problem, nothing shades can't handle."

"I hope you're right."

"Hey why don't you wear a disguise?"

"Why should I?"

"Well no matter what you'll still look like Cho Hee."

"Well, I can't help I was born this way. B-Besides, no one ever pays attention to me, so I don't have to worry."

"That's kind of sad."

"You don't think I know that? Anyways let's just go already."

"Okay."

* * *

The first class Armin had on his schedule was Modern World History. Awkwardly walking through campus hiding behind his books, Armin tried to ignore the siblings next to him. Just as Eren had said before, Mikasa was very protective of Eren. When she heard of their plans, she insisted she would come. Countless times, Eren tried to persuade her to go to the main house but it didn't work.

Thus resulting in the three going to Armin's class. Entering the lecture room, Armin approached his teacher explaining they were future applicants. Allowing his two guest, Armin bows and heads over to where the two were seated. Quietly he got his supplies out getting them ready for class. Every so often, he would look over towards one of the two to see what they were doing.

When class began, Armin switched from his social manner to his academic. Listening to the teacher drone on about the world's civilizations, Armin sat in wonder writing down everything so that he wouldn't forget. Scribbling down word after word, Armin stays concentrated until he heard the teacher ask for a volunteer. Looking around nervously to see if anyone else would take up his offer, Armin waited until he knew he had a chance.

After a minute without a word from the class, Armin raised his hand nervously and proceeded to answer the professor's question. Once he was done, he received a well done. Smiling with satisfaction, it soon died down when Eren tapped is shoulder. Rolling his eyes and looking over to Eren, Armin saw the reason he was trying to attract his attention.

To the side of Eren, some girls started to chatter about the the sitting near them. Turning his gaze away from the girls, Armin leaned to Eren's ear and started to whisper.

"It's fine. Just, just make sure they stop. If not leave the room." He tells the other before he returns to scribbling down notes. Adjusting his glasses as they slipped, Armin's interest was starting to grow. As the professor started to talk about the titans the whole class paid attention. Hearing about these fearful giants that devoured our kind so many years ago made everyone on edge.

One more than others. Eren who genuinely had no interest in history started to pay attention to the words coming from the professor. When the story of humanity's greatest struggle began, things got out of 's glasses started to fall off of his face without him noticing. The tension within his muscles seemed to build up as more words were spoken.

Starting to get annoyed by the shades sliding down his face, Eren took them off slamming them on the table as he did so.

"I'll kill all of them!" Eren exclaims earning himself the classes attention. Slapping his hand over his mouth, Eren awkwardly tried to wave off his interruption but it was too late. One by one, men and women started to recognize him. The gasp of realization soon followed as the professor lost control of the class. Turning around accidentally swinging his hands, the brunette knocked off Armin's glasses showing everyone his bare face.

As another wave of gasp echoed through the room, everyone started to scream.

"IT'S TOP MODEL EREN JAEGER, AND HIS GIRLFRIEND CHO HEE!" One of Armin's classmates exclaimed pointing to the two.

"Wait if that's Eren, and that's Cho Hee, then that must be...Mikasa Ackerman the one woman show." A male explained to everyone watching as Mikasa gave up her own disguise and took her shades off.

"I can't believe celebrities attend this school!"

"Get them!"

With that, Mikasa grabbed Eren and Armin's hands and rushed out for the door. Within seconds a crowd of people gathered in the chase with more being added. As the news got out, the three tried to find the best way out. Navigating their way through the large campus, Mikasa was able to safely find a way to the parking garage. Allowing both her brother and Armin to stand once again, she got in the car and waited for them to take their seats.

With the atmosphere still heated, Mikasa started up the engine and drove away as quickly as possible.

"Great, what is this ditch school day!? The lecture was almost over! Eren why the hell did you have to do that?"

"Sorry, I just get really passionate when I hear anyone talk about titans."

"I know everyone does, but still why!? You totally got my cover blown! Now I can't show my face to that class! I h-have to become another person! O-Or I have to be even more not noticed!Man, oh man am I screwed! I knew I shouldn't have brought you, but no you insisted to go! At least Mikasa was acting fine!" Armin complains as his face grew red from frustration and anger. Bawling his hands into fist, Armin shook them up and down looking as if he was having a fit. Chuckling, Eren viewing the way Armin was carrying out his anger.

"What's so funny!?"

"I'm sorry, but the way you nag is funny."

"Oh you think I'm nagging you. W-wait, that means you're not paying attention to what I'm saying. RUDE!"

"Guilty as charged."

"There you go again."

"Again with what?"

"The being rude thing."

"Sorry I can't help it."

"So you honestly don't care for how I feel about all of this?"

"No, no it's just ahh. C-can we just stop talking about this? I mean we do live together now."

"Ugh, fine, but that doesn't mean that'll make me less mad at you." Armin hissed as he crossed his arms and leaned into his seat.

"Well now that you guys are done having your 'lover's' quarrel, we need to find a way to get Armin back in the school."

"Yeah but how?"

"I can tie my hair back, and change my clothes. I mean, if glasses fooled everyone what is a few more touches?"

"Okay then it's settled. And Eren no more going to class with Armin. You're going to the main house with me, father want's to talk to you."

"No, no! Hell no! I am not going there!"

"You have to, he's worried."

"As if, I bet he's planning to throw me away just like he did to mom."

"Don't say that, you know it's true."

"Can we just focus on the situation at hand?"

"Fine, but there is still no way I'm going."

"You're going, and there is no way of fighting let's go find Armin some new clothes to change out of so people won't recognize him"


	4. StarLove Pain

The atmosphere was dense, as stares were being exchanged. Eren sat across from his father as his sister was escorted out of the room. Taking in deep breaths, Eren tried to remain calm. Unknowing of the reason his father wanted him to visit, he anticipated a bad outcome. Eren and his father never met eye to eye, and because of that Eren moved out of the house.

It was enough that he obediently went into the family business, but what he had done was unacceptable. Following his father's every actions, the brunette tried his best to remain calm.

"Eren, how are you it's been so long." Grisha asked his son with a straight face allowing silence to surround them once more as he waited for an answer. When he received none, the man shook his head slowly. Getting up and nearing his son forever keeping his poker face, he raised his arm and slapped him across his his hand off after that, he sat down back in his seat once more before speaking.

"How dare you break up with Historia. She was good for your image." Grisha yells at his son, who only looked down to the floor. "You don't know how much this has an impact on the company, more so Historia. What happens if she quits our company."

"W-why should it matter? I only was nice to her because of what I thought she was.T-Then you force your own son into the relationship. What kind of a father are you?" Eren manages to mutter, glaring daggers at his father who seemed unamused by his words.

"How dare you say that to your father. I do what is best for this family."

"No you do what is best for the stupid company!You've never cared for this family ever since mom went to the hospital! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!"

"I did what I had to do for this family, and that is it! You're clouded by what use to be rather than what is. Forget your mother and help your father."

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU WEREN'T LOYAL TO HER EITHER! WHY SHOULD I BE LOYAL TO YOU!?" Eren screams out as he flips over a table in hopes to calm himself down. Breathing heavily, Eren waited for his dad's next move but none came.

"You're new girlfriend is my concern by now. What was her name again?"

"Cho Hee, and if you get near her I'll kill you personally!"

"Don't worry, I don't have any interest in her. However, she could make a lot of money for this company if she dates a singer or an actor."

"NO YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Why not, you took away all that money away from the company. So why can't I do this? This is all business, it's nothing personal. I'm teaching you how to manage the company Eren."

"By forcing people together, because the public will most likely ship them together."

"Exactly, you're getting the hang of it now."

"I'm still not letting you do it! Remember the public knows I'm engaged!"

"Oh yeah. Well then, that does make it harder."

"You could of course marry her now."

"I-I can't do that!"

"Well then, I'll just have to go with option one. You can go back to Mikasa." Grisha tells his son as he gets up to leave the room, leaving the angry brunette to go on a rampage. Kicking and throwing everything in sight, Eren let his anger show knowing he would regret everything later. Mikasa who managed to find a way into the room, opened the doors observing her brother destroy the room.

"Eren," She called out, "You've done enough, let's go back to school." Seeing as he calmed down at her words, he released the lamp he was about to smash and walked over to Mikasa. The maids already anticipating Eren's out burst rushed past the two masters to start cleaning.

"What did he say this time?" Mikasa inquired with a worried face.

"Everything, I told you that coming here was a bad idea. Why do you think I moved out in the first place? Let's just go to school."

"Okay."

* * *

Hours passed by and the three had returned to their home branched off into their different sections. Each one of them prepared for bed in their own individual ways. Armin who was too restless from the move stayed up. Digging for the map of the house Eren had given him, Armin decided he would go to the kitchen and get a drink of milk. Slipping on his slippers and beat up night robe, Armin quietly went to the kitchen. Getting to the kitchen, Armin had to play a bit of find it to find the cup.

After a few minutes of searching he was able to get a small glass cup. After pouring milk into the cup and putting the carton back, the blond walked over to the sliding doors that lead to the backyard. Stepping outside to look at the night sky, Armin smiled as he looked up at the stars. Each on twinkles so brightly no matter how far away they were. As he looked at the moon he could picture his grandfather's smiling face. Looking down at his glass of milk sadly, he remembered he had neglected calling him for a while.

Making a mental note to do so the next day, Armin walked over to chair and continued to star gaze. The breeze was warm as it blew through his blond hair. The sounds of the crickets and other forms of animals outside sang their songs. Starting to hum an old song he use to sing a lot when he was small.

"You can't sleep too huh?" Eren says walking towards Armin and taking a seat near him.

"Well moving to new house is a little unnerving. Also being chased by a lot of people tends to do things to a person."

"Ha, sorry."

"Why are you not sleeping?"

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine by me, but whenever you need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks that's reassuring," Eren sarcastically remarks, "What was that you were humming?"

"No need to be mean about it. Remember we're suppose to be friends. And I was just humming a song my mom use to sing to me."

"What's it called?"

"Star."

"Will you sing it for me?"

"Why?"

"It's no secret I like your voice, and I've been really tense lately."

"But you won't understand the lyrics."

"Then sing them in English, I just need to hear your voice so I know you're there."

"O-okay t-then...B-but I warned you ahead of time okay. A-and no falling asleep or else I'll never sing for you again!"

"I promise."

_Star that shines in the sky_  
_Star that shines far away from me _  
_Seems like you came down to my heart_

Armin looked at Eren as he sung making sure the boy was taking attention. Since the song he was singing had a slow beat, Armin had to make sure the lyrics matched to the beat.

_Star engraved in my heart_

_Star that shines in my heart_

_I think that might be you_

_Can you hear a quavering voice? Oh star_

_Can you feel my passionate heart? You're my star._

About to enter the chorus of the song, Armin took not to Eren closing his eyes and swaying along to the beat of the song. The brunette who listened closely, hear every word of the song. Deep inside of him he knew it must have hurt to sing an old song his mother use to sing. But Eren in a way could relate. The lyrics seemed to calm him in a way nothing ever could have, and that he was grateful for.

_From a very long time ago_

_I know that you are the love I've been dreaming of_

_Let us always be together_  
_Even if time passes_  
_(hope that you) Always shine on the same place_  
_My heart, will only be given to you_

Watching as Armin sang, Eren wished he could do something to help Armin in return. It seemed ever since they met it's been nothing of what Armin wanted. Observing the way Armin sang with feeling and soul Eren started to secretly wish he was the reason the blond was singing. Sighing , knowing that was highly impossible to happen, he listened on.

_Can you hear a quavering voice? Oh star _  
_Can you feel my passionate heart? you're my star_

_From a long time ago_

_I know that you are the love I've been dreaming of_  
_Let us always be together_  
_Even if time passes_  
_(hope that you) Always shine on the same place_  
_My heart, will only be given to you_

Looking to his left Eren noticed Mikasa come through the same sliding door to join the two. Smiling as she came, Eren made sure she as quiet so they both could hear the rest of Armin's song.

_The star engraved in your heart_

_The star that shines in your heart, I hope that is me_

_Forever I will love you_

_My eyes will only look at you oh_

_oh will you only look at me too_

_Let us be each other's star_

"You really do have a nice voice Armin." Mikasa compliments.

"M-Mikasa, when did you get there!?" Armin exclaims almost dropping whatever was left of his milk.

"She got here when you were singing." Eren answered.

"You sing with so much feeling. How do you do it?"

"I-I don't know really. I'm always logical so I don't like feelings to be mixed up with things. I-I guess I j-just sing because of nostalgia."

"So when you sing you feel like you're brought back to that time."

" no one had feeling when they sang what's the point in singing in the first place?"

"How come you didn't enroll to Star High at first?"

"One it was too expensive, and two I don't really since much since my parents..."

"I understand."

"Well, it's best if I go to sleep now. I've got a lot to do tomorrow and another person to be." Armin yawns as he stretches.

"Okay, I'm going to stay up a bit more. Oh, and make sure to leave school with Mikasa and me."

"'okay, night you two." He dismisses himself leaving through the sliding door in which he originally entered.

"You like him don't you Eren?" Mikasa

"N-No, of course not. You know I don't believe in love."

"You know he can change all of that?"

"No he can't."

"Eren, what exactly happened at the man house then?"

"Dad slapped me..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am I'm sure to it."

"What else happened."

"He told me that he was going to force Armin into another relationship. He said Cho Hee would be better off with a singer or actor."

"Well you technically are going to be an actor; they already announced it."

"He thinks it's a joke that I want to be an actor. He never listens to what I want."

"Well, maybe you can show him up. What is your first movie called anyways?"

"It's called Attack on Titan, I'm playing the one of the main characters. We still need two more for Armin and Mikasa."

"Hmm, well isn't that a coincidence.? Armin and I have the same names as the characters."

"Yeah so do I,I play Eren Jaeger."

"Well then I guess there is no alternative. I will audition for Mikasa and maybe we can get Armin to play Armin."

"As if he would do that."

"He may not, but if someone asked Cho Hee then maybe she can't deny."

"How do you know."

"Well, no offense he's a bit of a push over. We can use a bribe or peer pressure."

"Yeah you're right."

"When does filming start?"

"After the Winter star camp."

"Well then, we'll have to make sure we get in. And one more thing, and you better remember this! I know how forgetful you can be with these things."

"What?"

"Tomorrow is the 3rd of November, and Armin's birthday. Please say happy birthday to him, and get him a present. It's the least you can do."

"Yeah yeah, I'm starting to get tired let's head to bed."

"Me too, Good Night."

"g'night."

* * *

The next morning, Armin couldn't wait until he had free time. It was his birthday and nothing could ruin this day for him. Getting up to the sound of the phone ringing, Armin smiled as he checked the caller ID. Opening his phone and placing the speaker to his ear, Armin smiled listening to his Grandfather's words. Before conversation broke out, his grandfather had sang him Happy Birthday in their native tongue.

Feeling his smile grow wider as he heard the old man sing, Armin dismissed the fact that he might have been late for school. Giving his grandfather a thank you and I miss you, he set his phone on speaker so that he could get minutes Maria and Sina came to his room. Asking one of the women to speak for him as he got his make-up put on he signaled for what she needed to say.

After that was all done, Armin placed his engagement ring on his finger before sending kisses to his Grandfather and hanging up. Skipping down the empty hallways and to the front door, Armin ensured his mood would not falter. As he entered the car, he saw Mikasa who waited with flowers and a present. Feeling himself tear up a bit, Armin gave the taller woman a hug.

"Happy Birthday Armin." She says happily returning the hug she had received from the blond.

"Thank you Mikasa, I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, it's your day. Open your present. I want to see if you like it."

"O-Okay," Armin replied as he started to rip the wrapping paper off of the present to reveal a series of books underneath. "Oh my gosh! It's the first twenty volumes of Kuroshitsuji! H-How did you know?"

"Well, I asked Jean who I heard you were friends with. So I asked what you liked and he told me. I'll get you more as the months go by."

"N-No, y-you don't have to. This is more than enough."

"Armin, you're doing Eren a big favor. So I'll help you with your secret otaku side okay."

"T-thank you Mikasa, this means so much to me. B-by the way where is Eren? I thought he was going to come to school with us?"

"He went early. Dad had to have a little talk with him."

"I hope it's not bad. I mean yesterday was bad enough."

"Me too, I'm never allowed in the room when they talk."

"Well should we get going then?"

"Yes, I'm sure you don't want to be late; even if it is your birthday."

* * *

Arriving at school, Armin heard a giant ruckus occurring outside. Too scared to look out the window and see what was going on, he remained his eyes to the ground. Once the car came to a complete halt so did Armin's heart. Closing his eyes and holding his new manga books to his heart, Armin followed Mikasa out of the car surrounded by people.

"생일 축하해! Happy birthday Cho Hee!" The crowd of people yelled to Armin when he was within their sights. Feeling the heat rise to his face, Armin tried to look around for an explanation. When he could find none, Armin looked at Mikasa for help. Getting a head shake from side to side, and a thumb pointing to the front of him, Armin saw the person who had made this happen.

Right in front of him, Jean nervously held flowers and a present bag out to Armin. The tall brunette looked as if he was about to die from embarrassment. Tilting his head to the side, Armin observed as Jean carefully came closer and stopped a foot away from him.

"Happy Birthday Cho Hee. I know you don't have much friends at this school, so I brought a couple of mine I made. I also planned a big day for you. Y-yeah, I mean like, only if you want to. It's my birthday after all, and it's your job to enjoy it. I mean it's your birthday." Jean stutters out handing Armin the gifts.

Smiling and taking the two things within his hands, Armin hugged the nervous brunette. Looking up to him with tear filled eyes, Armin tried his best not to allow his make-up to be ruined.

"You're the bestest friend I've ever had! Thank you Jean! I thought I was going to spend it all alone!"Armin exclaims still hugging the other with all his might.

"Y-yeah f-friend, anyways. I informed your professors at your other school that you had something important to do. Which isn't exactly a lie since you're Cho Hee right now, and it is your birthday," Jean whispers before he continues in a normal toned voice, " After you singing class you have the whole day with me, and a few other people."

"Sounds great, I-I can't wait! Ah, I could kiss you!"

"You can, o-on the cheek though."

Smiling happily Armin complied. Letting go of Jean and placing his gifts down, Armin started to tippy toe to get to Jean's cheek. Jean who had his head turned to the side anxiously waiting for the kiss.

"CHO HEE!" Eren yelled as he ran towards the crowd of people. Turning to look at Armin a little too quickly, Jean's lips met Armin's causing them to pause where they were. Gasp were heard all around them, as Eren picked up his speed. Soon feeling a hang on his shoulder, Jean was thrown to the ground as Armin was brought to face Eren's chest.

"KIRSCHTEIN! WHY DID YOU JUST KISS MY GIRLFRIEND!?"

* * *

"Well aren't you going to answer me!?" Eren belts out one more time making sure to keep his grip on Armin so he wouldn't escape.

"C-Calms down Jaeger, it was an accident." Jean replies trying to regain his composure. After all he just kissed the person he's always wanted to kiss for years.

"Like hell it was! You were trying to make the moves on her weren't you?" Eren points releasing Armin in the process.

"Why you jealous you're not the only one that gets to kiss her."

"Yeah but she is my girlfriend."

"In your dreams, she likes me better since I've known her longer."

"So what, I'm the one she's getting married to."

"Oh really, because what I know you haven't made wedding plans. Hell I wouldn't be surprised this was a scheme to fool everyone." Jean says knowing that Eren would most likely not want to continue.

"Hmpf...Whatever, come on Cho Hee let's go! I have a surprise for you." Eren turns and grabs a random girls.

"U-Umm...I-I'm n-not Cho Hee..." She replies bashfully happy that the most popular student at the school has holding her hand.

"Huh?" Eren responds looking at the girl and immediately letting her good a apologizing. "Where is Cho Hee? Did you see where she went?"

"Yeah, s-she went into her music class with a bunch of friends."

"What! No! I have a surprise for her! Thanks anyways." He says as he runs off to find Armin.

* * *

"Hey you're Cho Hee right?" A bald headed kid a few inches shorter than Armin asked standing right next to Armin's lone sitting space.

"Y-Yes?" He answered unsure of who the in front of him was,putting his flowers down for a moment to talk to the other.

"I-I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I really appreciate it, I-I am also sorry for thinking you're just a stuck up girl... I really liked your Sailor Moon reference. Oh, my name is Connie by the way."

"W-what?"

"You saved me from this guy."

"Huh?"

"I was being kicked around, and then you quoted sailor moon."

"T-That was you!?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry I didn't remember you!"

"No that's okay, I'm kind of a dork."

"I like dorks."

"W-well, anyways...I got your present since I heard it was your birthday and all...I hope you like it, it's also thank you present." Connie says as he pushes a small box towards Armin. Shocked at the kind gesture, Armin looked at Connie as his face turned shade of pink. Bowing his head in thanks, Armin looked at the box, and began to open it up ever so carefully.

The wrapping paper was decorated with a pink background accented with a bow pattern. Searching for the tape, Armin carefully took his time to ensure that the wrapping paper wouldn't even looked like it was opened in anyway. Once that was done, Armin slid the box out ever so carefully catching it in his other hand.

Lifting up the lid Armin's eyes saw a Sailor Moon crystal star locket. Clasping his hands over his mouth, Armin was speechless. Ever since he was little he had always wanted one, but his parents never had the money to get it. Trying to fight the tears from spilling from his eyes, the blonde lifted the locket from its casing to see it more.

"I-I thought you would like it since, you know Sailor Moon." Connie continued on rubbing his neck not knowing what to do. "I-I mean you need to have a place to put your crystal right?"

"T-thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!Thanks a bunch!" Armin shouts hugging Connie in a bit of brotherly way before returning his gaze to the locket.

"Why don't you put it on? Who knows when the next time you'll be needed?"

"Well if I do, you have to say her speech with me."

"No complaints but we have to do the pose too!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Placing the locket on his bow, Armin happily admired it.

"Come on, let's do it on the desk top."

"Okay."

Helping 'Cho Hee' up, Connie lent out a hand steadying him until Armin seemed to get a hand of things. With one more glance at each other, Armin and Connie both took deep breaths knowing it was about to go down.

"I am Sailor Moon champion justice! On behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you!" They shouted happily in unison, both in sync with each other. Posing with each word they forgot about the world around them and did as they pleased. Snickers heard around every here and there for their so called abnormal behavior.

"You wanna sing the theme with me?"Armin asked, now feeling the rush of any otaku when their favorite anime was mentioned.

"I thought you would never ask!"

And like that the two broke into song,singing as loudly as they could; though Armin sang better. Dancing and singing much to their heart's content, they two were interrupted by loud laughter in the background. They then paused and looked round for the source of the laughter. Scanning the room carefully by closing his eyes, Armin listened to the sound. Within seconds he found it and he found Eren hunching over laughing as loud as he possibly could.

"E-Eren, what are you doing here!?" Armin stuttered getting down from where he was standing and taking a seat with his arms and legs crossed.

"I came to get you, a-and then I see you with the school's anime club president doing that! It's too funny!I never thought you would be an otaku. I just thought you liked to study." Eren replies between giggles.

"S-so what...I have a life other than just studying you know. And Connie happened to give me a present for my birthday unlike some lousy boyfriend!" The blond huffs as he grabs one of his flowers and throws them in Eren's face.

"Aww come on,just come with me and I'll give you your present."

"No keep it."

"Why?"

"I don't want anything from anyone that makes fun of me."

"But I wasn't making fun of you."

"Yes you were."

"Well then let me make it up to you after class."

"No, I have plans with Jean."

"But I'm your boyfriend."

"...Still I've been with him longer than you, so I owe him that."

"You make it sound like you're cheating."

"I would never! Get out!"

"But..."

"I said get out, the teacher is going to come in soon!" Armin yells, and right on cue the teacher walked in clapping his hands causing everyone to run like ants to their seats. Huffing Eren left with his head held low, a fresh bouquet of flowers in his hand that were meant for Armin unseen. Settling into his acting class, Eren held the flowers close looking sadly at them knowing he messed up once more.

It was no mystery that his rude outburst angered the other, so he only blamed himself. Sitting in his seat, he looked up to see Jean with a stupid grin on his face as if he won the lottery.

"Stop making that face." Eren tells Jean who knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Why should I?"

"Because it makes you look stupid."

"Classic."

"Whatever, cancel your plans with Armin. I'm taking him out today."

"No way in hell Jaeger! I got to him first, so I get to take my friend on a date."

"Date! No you don't!"

"Well it's not an official one, but me and a couple of friends I'm sure he'll like are celebrating his birthday."

"Well he doesn't need friends."

"That might be the case for you, but not for Armin." Jean imposed hitting it home for Eren.

"S-so, he still needs to spend time with me."

"No me! You already have him in 'girl form'. So rightfully I should have him in his original form."

"You mean that plain one."

"You mean the best one."

"Well yeah I have to agree with you on that, he is kind c-cute."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have a crush on him."

"N-No I don't he's my friend like you!"

"Sure."

"And what about you do you like him?"

"Yeah."

"So I was right!"

"So what?"

"You're not taking him away from me, you hear me!?"

"I thought you said you didn't like him."

"I-I don't!"

"Whatever, anyways I have to listen to the damn teacher. Not all of us practically own the school."

* * *

When class ended the race began. Jean and Eren bolted out the door pushing and shoving each other with all they had. Running through the campus, both hoped they would find Armin before he had left. Countless students in their way only angered the two in their pursuit. With each step as they got closer, their determination only grew.

When Armin was in their site, though exhausted, they willed their muscles to move faster until they were in front of Armin panting.

"W-whoa, what happened to you two?" Armin ask cautiously not sure if he wanted to know they answer to their question or not. Observing the two he estimated that once they were out of class they had ran over to him. However he couldn't fathom a reason to why they didn't just walk. Turning over to Connie who was jogging to catch up with them, the other shrugged and returned their gaze to the other two.

"C-Cho H-Hee, come on! W-we have to...Spend...Birthday...Now." Jean breathlessly said holding out his hand for Armin to take.

"Oh yeah! Can Connie come?"

"S-sure!" Jean gets up with a smile trying to get his breathing back down to his regular back, Armin was about to take Jean's hand but was smacked away by Eren.

"N-No, you're hanging out with me." Eren butted in.

"No I'm not. I'm spending time with Jean. I still haven't forgiven you so I'm not going." With his head held high, Armin grabbed Jean's hand and wrapped his other around Connie's arm. As they walked away, Armin tried to get past the guilt of being so mean towards Eren. But being reminded that it was in fact his birthday, he tried to forget it and continue on with Jean's plans for him. Bringing his hand up to his chest, Armin could feel a familiar pain. Shrugging it off, he decided to think of something else.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"Well first before we get there you have to change," Jean began before whispering into Armin's ear, " But since they think it's Cho Hee's birthday you have to stay this way. Sorry."

"That's okay," Armin said aloud, "Anyways I'm excited about what we're dong. How about you Connie?"

"Eh, I'm just glad I get to spend your birthday with you Sailor Cho Hee."

"Ha ha thanks." Armin replies clinging onto his school bag even more looking casually over his shoulder every now and his grip, he failed to register that he started to enter a car, and drive off to their destination. The pain in his chest still remaining from earlier scared Armin as he remembered long forgotten words. Focusing on thinking away from his pain, Armin pondered on why it was happening right after he dismissed Eren.

"We're here."A soft voice came unheard from Armin who was caught in his thoughts. The voice then repeated itself once more this time gaining the blond's attention. Getting out of the car Armin looked around unsure of what was happening. He was in a park that seemed to be fairly empty.

"W-Where are we? Where's Connie?" Armin ask.

"Well follow me and you'll see." Jean replies with an arm stretched out in the opposite direction. Smiling back, Armin followed Jean further into the park. Little by little Armin came upon a group of people huddled together waiting for him. Slowly they walked, Armin gripping the clothing over his heart nervous to what Jean had planned. When Armin was six feet away, everyone yelled happy birthday.

Clasping his hands over his mouth, Armin felt like he could cry. An intense surge of glee filled him watching everyone offer their gifts to him. So many people who didn't know him, but still were open to the idea of knowing him. It made his chest ache even more to the point he couldn't focus on his emotions past the pain. Running off towards the trees in the park where he couldn't be seen,Armin tried to get away.

His lungs felt as if they were going to burst. Air no longer getting to him, feeling as if he was being continuously Armin dreaded that another breath was taken away from body no longer allowed him to suck in the much needed air he needed to survive. No longer being able to run in fear for his life, Armin leaned against near by tree trying to get his breath back until he found his inhaler. Frantically he searched, opening the bag within his grip throwing everything unneeded to the sides.

Wondering if he would ever find it in time. Hoping and praying he would, Armin dug through his bag pleading in his mind that he would be able to survive this attack. Finally finding and feeling the source of his salvation, Armin tossed the cap off and took in a deep breath allowing the medicine to reach his lungs. He held his breath for a few seconds, and then released then repeated the process one more time as prescribed.

Soon enough he was able to feel his passages open up once more, causing him to sigh in relief. Looking down to the ground, Armin could remember why he didn't have much friends. He could remember it all. But the one thing that he remembered the most was why he told himself never to fall in love.

For as long as Armin could remember, he had an asthma problem ever since he was born. He prayed everyday that he wouldn't die since he had always been very sickly. As the years passed, Armin showed that his only trigger was smoke. So he religiously would carry his inhaler every where he went just in case. After having about three attacks (one resulting in a hospital visit), the blond made sure to try and control his asthma. However since he never had any attacks after the first few times he didn't pay it any mind.

Throughout elementary he had no friends and read to himself, every now and an he entered middle school however things got a bit more serious. During that time he met Jean; Jean made him feel special. Each day he would get up and get ready for school without the fear of loneliness surrounding him anymore. And as each day passed like other kids who forget, Armin stopped bringing his inhaler.

One day while he was happily going to school he noticed that his chest started to feel odd, and his breathing started to become a little off. Ignoring it, he played and talked to Jean enjoying the feeling of being with him. In time Armin figured he had fallen in love with Jean. In fear of rejection he hid his feelings, the pain in his chest grew larger each day. Then out of nowhere, Jean had told Armin that he was moving to America soon.

Feeling the glass pieces that was his world shatter, Armin's eyes grew smaller as the news embedded into his mind. His breathing was starting to become shallow, his air passages closing as if he were breathing through coffee straw.A week before Jean had to leave, Armin stopped attending school. Everyday he received calls from Jean but he never answered those days he was gone, Armin was hospitalized. His condition had gotten so bad, that now they had only realized yet another trigger for Armin's asthma.

Intense emotions.

Yes, that meant Armin had to be very level headed and not lose himself to his emotions. No intense feelings of anger, and worst of all no intense feelings of love. Since Armin so carelessly did not put any effort into his nebulizer, he didn't help himself control his asthma. He simply left it as it was without aggravating it. In that moment, Armin swore off of making friends or falling in love. Sure he tried to remember to take his nebulizer, however with the constant studying and stress he was under he never had the chance.

So after Jean left for America, the blond barred up all his emotions and locked them up. He never wanted to make friends in fear of growing too close and triggering his asthma yet again. He never ventured into the world of love, too scared to have a repeat of the last time. Living in his own dull world, Armin cried knowing he could never live a normal life. Wishing he could, Armin wanted to know what it felt like to really live with strong emotions. And the one most forbidden to him.

So many what ifs would pop up into his mind as he was reminded of his condition. What if I couldn't save myself? What if I die and no one would care? What if I could feel those emotions I've always seen others feel? What if I took better care of myself? What if I could never tame what I have?

With each what if, Armin no longer felt alive. The scythe of death always seemed to be ready to strike to Armin of his breath at any head held low, the blond rubbed his arm remembering what he had done to Jean and them. They must have been worried he thought. But how was he to explain himself for what he had done? He didn't want Jean to know yet, he didn't want anyone to know.

He didn't want anyone to worry.

Carefully getting down on his hands and knees, the singer started to pack up his things making sure everything was returned back to him. As he hear foot steps come closer, Armin hurried his pace and got up adjusting his hair and clothes as he got up.

"Armin are you okay?" Jean approached him slowly.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just so happy, I didn't want anyone to see me cry." Armin replies coming up with yet another lie he had to live by. Just how many would he need to make up to have a normal life?

"Oh, yeah. Well we're all worried. The guest of honor kind of left us without a word. Connie is convinced that you had to make a magical girl transformation. Whatever you did, he really thinks of you as a hero." Jean replied with a chuckle thinking back to Connie's actions.

"Well, I'm okay now. Thanks for hosting this party for me." Armin smiles and tucks his hair behind his ears, hating how it would not settle down as well as his straight hair.

"You're welcome, now come on. We need you or else there is no reason for the party."

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming." The blond follows once more seeing the group of people enjoying each other's company welcoming Armin with open arms. Smiling back keeping his excitement down to a minimum, Armin grabbed something to drink and mingle with everyone. In time Jean, Armin, and Connie became a trio that would stick closely to each other throughout the day. When the party was starting to become bland, Jean would bring out new anime based party games.

The first was sailor moon frisbee. Closely after sword games where everyone would sword fight. And the best of all of the games was the titan pinata . Each player had one turn to jump on trampoline and 'slice' the titan's head off to get the candy from the inside. Though it was ll childish games, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Then when it got darker, they had Studio Ghibli marathon.

Sitting at a private table for two, Armin and Jean watched the movie together. Folding his arms onto the table, and allowing his head to fall the blond watched as the movie passed.

"You know what's funny?" Jean began.

"What?"

"How you're dressed like that. I-It almost makes me feel like I'm on date w-with you. I-I mean if you were a girl."

"Ha ha, sorry Jean but this girl is taken." He raises his left hand up revealing the rock that rested on a golden band around his finger.

"Y-Yeah, but the boy underneath it all isn't."

"You're right, and I'm afraid he'll never be." The blind yawns nuzzling his arms enjoying the warmth of his own body.

"I-I'm not sure about that. I mean I'm gonna date me." Jean nervously mutters out a blush forming as he did so.

"What?" Armin said during another yawn, feeling his eyes drop down more and more. Jean noticing Armin's fatigue rubbed his neck and continued on with his love words.

"I-I, no...What I meant was I date would me. I mean I would date you...I mean if you wanted to try it out." The brunette's eyes trail towards now sleeping Armin who continued to curl his body closer to himself. Rubbing his face, Jean sighed in defeat knowing that he couldn't confess like this. Brushing his hair back with his fingers, he leaned over to poke the sleeping man.

"Dead asleep once your head hits your arms or pillow. Typical." Jean leans back into his seat watching Armin sleep peacefully. Getting up out of his seat, the brunette brought the back of Armin's chair towards him. Squatting down a bit, he wrapped his arm around Armin's shoulders as his other arm wrapped around the blond's his tiny figure into his arms he simply smiled.

"Where are you taking Cho Hee? And why are you looking at her with a stupid face?" Connie skip walks forward pointing to Armin.

"I-I...I'm taking her home now." Jean replies shaking his head.

"Do you even know where she lives?"

"No, but I can check her student ID."

"What they have that on there?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's news to me."

"Anyways, she had a long day. Thanks for being so nice to her. It looks like you were her fist friend she made."

"Hey you're making it sound weird. And it's the least I could do, she saved me from getting my ass beat. I owe her a lot. It was just a bonus she was cool, she even agreed to join the Anime club."

"Well in that case sign me up."

"Why?"

"W-Well, I made this whole party and it's anime themed. So yeah."

"Point taken, it was a sweet ass party."

"Thanks, anyways I should get sleepy head home."

"Be careful Eren doesn't kick your ass."

"Pfft I know, but I can take him any day because the battle we're fighting I'm going to win."

"What battle?"

"Ah, just something;bye."

* * *

It didn't take long before Jean was in front of Eren's house. Walking with Armin still in his arms, he kicked the door a few times so that he could enter. Waiting patiently from the other end he heard foot steps which could only be Eren. Bracing himself for Eren's annoying outburst towards him, Jean knew he had the advantage. Shifting his hold on Armin,Jean smirked seeing the door fly open and Eren's eyes looking to what was in the other brunette's hands. For a second there was silence, until Eren tugged on the blond's body so that he could have him. Feeling this, the taller of the two tugged towards him unofficially initiating a tug-o-war.

"Let go of him Jean." Eren growls.

"I will if you stop acting like a rabid dog. I can see why he chose me over you, I am obviously the better choice. After all I will be the one to win his heart." He says with confidence, tugging Armin back towards him holding him higher so he other wouldn't reach.

"Shut up, as if Armin would fall in love with a prick like you."

"And what makes you think that he'll chose you?"

"I-I...I don't like him like that."

"Stop denying it Jaeger, everyone sees how much you like him."

"And if I did say I liked him,then what?"

"Then I would say, let the best man win."

"Great, now that we're done with this stupid hypothetical talk give him back."

"No I'm putting him in his bed."

"No you're not. Plus he sleeps in my room."

"That's a lie, he lives in his own wing; he told me so."

"So, my house. I bet you can't even find the way to it."

"Don't need to, Armin has secret markers around the house telling me where he sleeps. And it looks like it's to the right." Walking past Eren, Jean carefully moved around him and speed walked to his destination. Following behind him Eren came to his side and tripped the taller male. Falling towards the ground, Jean prepared himself for absorbing the impact for Armin. However, once he fell he could fell Armin being taken away into Eren's arms.

Once successfully in them, Eren ran as fast as he could with Armin in his heat of competition rising within him, Jean got up stretching his arms quickly running at Eren. Pumping his arms up and down he caught up repeating the same movements Eren had done earlier. Instead this time adding a punch to the face to make sure Eren stayed down.

"How is he not waking up? He's being tossed around!" Eren exclaims wiping the blood off of his face, and continuing on with their game, resulting in Jean being the one to set him on his bed. Huffing out in frustration, Eren watched as the brunette set Armin gently on his own bed.

Fine, he's in bed now; leave." Eren orders keeping an eye on the other male. Watching as Jean was about to say something, Armin's phone started to ring. Hearing a song in another language, they panicked searching for the phone. Averting their gaze to Armin who was starting to stir out of his sleep, the two stood there silently watching as he blindly searched for his phone.

Bringing a hand up to his mouth, the blond yawned patting his jacket pockets for his phone. Finding it, Armin flipped it open, opening his eyes as he did so.

"Hello," He begins signaling for Eren and Jean to get out, "Uh 할아버지 can you please? Thank you." Covering the speaker on the phone, Armin waved one free hand towards the other two telling them to hurry out. Once the two were gone, just as an extra precaution, Armin spoke in Korean to make sure no one would hear what he would say.

_I'm sorry for not contacting you in a while, you know besides talking to you this morning._

_That's okay, I bet college must take a lot of concentration._

_You won't believe it._

_How was your Birthday?_

_It was great besides a certain rude jerk. Jean was so nice he arranged a party for me;I made a lot of friends._

_That's good to hear. I miss you._

_I miss you too._

_Are you coming for the holidays?_

_Of course._

_That's good to hear. Now, how is your health?_

_I-I...Grandpa, I had an attack today._

_WHAT!?_ Armin's Grandfather exclaimed, concerned for his only grandson.

_I-I was just really happy that he made the party and got an attack. I-I was able to handle it myself though._

_Armin you know you can't handle intense feelings! You should have been more careful. Why didn't you ask for help._

_ I didn't want them to know yet. And how can I when I want to be happy?_

_I know you want to feel them, but I don't want to see you in pain. I don't want you to die before me._

_I won't._

_Have you been taking your treatment?_

_I-I've been busy..._

_That's not an excuse, you need to control this. Not only that but stay away from your triggers._

_But how can I get away from intense emotions? I'm human so I feel them. Grandpa I'm scared. _Armin says as his voice cracks as tears start to spill from his eyes.

_I know you are, I'm scared too._

_No, not just because I can die. It's because I can't live. I can't be extremely happy,scared,angry or anything! I have to watch others experience them and I get jealous. I'm scared that no one will love me._

_Oh Armin, I love you._

_N-Not just you. I-I want to feel love like in those dramas we watch, but I know I can't. If I do, I'll be on a hospital bed fighting for my life because I never controlled this._

_I'm so sorry, I wish I could do something about this. I would give up anything to see you healthy, and so you can live like everyone else._

_I-I know, but things are I can't. I want to fall in love, I want it more than anything. Today during the attack I-I remembered what it felt like;I liked it. Even if it was friendly love, I wanted more. I-I-I..._ Armin failed to complete his sentence gasping for air as his nasal passages started to swell. He then started to cough continuously gasping for air every now and grandfather hearing this on the other end could only hear as his grandson struggled.

_Armin breathe! Please calm down, you're triggering yourself again._ The old man pleaded knowing that was the best he could do for Armin. Listening to his words, Armin searched for his inhaler, taking in the medicine once more. After a while his symptoms started to die down. Wiping his face of the tears, Armin looked to see his make-up had been ruined by his crying.

_Are you alright now?_ His grandfather inquired.

_Y-Yes, I'm sorry._

_That's okay, just please control your feelings. I know you want to feel, but you can't feel as much as others. The more you accept this, the longer you will be able to live._

_I know..._Armin chokes down his sobs, wondering why the heavens had cursed him with such a fate.

* * *

**Admin: So I won't update here if there are no review or likes after this. I will however update it more often in Archive of Our Own. It's under the same name. It also has to do with the fact, that this story is more popular on there than here.**


	5. What should I do?

The next morning when Armin woke up, he made sure to take his medicine before the 'walls' came in. Preparing himself before the three sisters came in, Armin sighed recalling the events that had happened yesterday. Smiling sadly he looked at himself in the mirror placing a hand over his chest. Mentally he promised himself that he would try to ignore his emotions once more, if only to have him live past this year. Hearing the door to his room open, Armin saw the three 'walls' with their kits. Allowing them to do their daily routine, the blond sat there silently until he was allowed to be released.

Walking into the car to see Mikasa and Eren patiently waiting for the way to school everyone was silent, Eren making it a point not to talk to Armin throughout the whole ride. When they were out of the car however was the time Eren had taken Armin's arm whisking him off into the distance. Leading the shorter male into the space between two buildings, Eren pinned him against the wall.

Back against the wall, Armin watched Eren's angry expression as he gripped the bricks of the building to settle himself. Awkwardly looking up, Armin brought a hand up to fix his invisible glasses. Feeling his finger connect with the bridge of his nose, the blond was reminded he was not wearing them.

"W-what are you doing!" Armin exclaims moving to the side to escape,only to be blocked by Eren.

"I need to tell you something important." Eren replies.

"Well you can do it without pinning me to the wall. I have to get to class."

"Well this is more important than class."

"What?"

"They're having a physical exam."

"Well I guess my secrets out."

"No it's not,you're going to be skipping made a deal;We're going wedding planning."

"Wedding? Eren we agreed I would only be your girlfriend/fiancee. I would not be your wife."

"Well things changed..."

"Like what?"

"That's not important. I just need you to not be at school."

"Well how about my other one?"

"You can go to that one Just miss this one okay?"

"Fine I guess, but you owe me big time for marrying you. And if we have to go on a Honeymoon, I get to chose where and we get separate rooms."

"Fine, Fine! Come on let's go!"

"You know with the amount of class I'm missing here,even if it's just one, how come I'm not getting in trouble?"

"Because you're my girlfriend. The girlfriend of the hottest and most powerful guy in the school. There is nothing you can't get away with when you're with me."

"A little confident in there aren't ya? You know there is a word for people like you. What was that again? Oh yeah, conceited!"

"I am not! I'm just confident in myself."

"You just bragged about how powerful you are. You even called yourself the hottest guy in school. If that's not conceited, I don't know what is. It also amazes me on how you keep dragging me. Ah, it makes my chest hurt."Armin tells as he rubs his chest deciding to hint to Eren that something was wrong with him.

"You over exaggerate too much, and you might just have to burp." Eren replied dismissing Armin's hint as another excuse not to go with him. "Anyways come on, I said it was cool."

"Yeah yeah, what are we going to do first anyways? Last time I've heard planning a wedding is a hard thing to do."

"The easiest parts. Cake tasting and dress picking."

"Ugh, you better not pick an awful dress. I may be cross dressing for out lie, but I am sure not looking horrible in it."

"Whoa, that was different."

"Hey, it's a wedding day. Even though this will be my first and last one, even if it's fake." He whispers the last part to himself sadly.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing, let's just get this over with. I want to be early to my real classes so I can ask the teacher some things."

* * *

"Ah Eren, long time no see! I haven't seen you in such a long time~!" Sina rushed over pushing Armin out of the way so that she may hug Eren.

"Yeah, it has. Have you brought 'her' dress yet?"

"Yes, I'll bring it out right now." The woman says before running away to get the dress.

"So you gonna tell me why we're getting married yet?" Armin chimes in deciding he would at least want to know a reason behind his 'marriage'.

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Eren, I may not have known you for long, and you might not even like me. But I really want to help you with your problems. I will listen to you even help you, so why not trust me?"

"Because I haven't trusted anyone in a long time."

"Well maybe you could start."

"I don't want to."

"Oh come on, I know for a fact you won't tell Mikasa anything. And we're suppose to be friends, so this is what friends do. So let me hear it."

"You won't stop pressuring me until I tell you huh?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure that you want to hear about my problems?"

"As sure as your forcing me into a dress and marrying you."

"Okay then sit back and relax."

"Ready."

"The reason why I'm forcing you to marry me is because my father would have forced me to marry someone else." Eren lies through his teeth, not wanting Armin to know the truth. "So since everyone else knows you as my fiancee, I kinda told him I would get married in December. It was all so he wouldn't pair me up with a random actress or something so the company can prosper."

"I see, why didn't you tell him you can't marry someone you don't love."

"Because he and I don't know what love is. We haven't felt it for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'll give you a small idea about it since I'm not fully ready to tell you yet. My father stopped loving my family long ago when I was small. And since I grew up with him and his multiple girlfriends, I never knew what real love was. And whenever I saw it, I would get weirded out about it."

"Well love isn't something so simple you know."

"Yeah I know that, it doesn't take a genius to know that. Sometimes I even think that there is no one out there who would like me. Even if I have a lot of fans."

"Well can I tell you something, my favorite quotes?"

"Oh god."

"Hey it may help you understand why you can't find love so simply as others."

"Go ahead you're on a role already."

"I see your rude personality will never changes."

"Is that a quote?"

"No."

"Then why did you say it?"

"To state the obvious. Anyways the saying is from one of my favorite animes."

"And that would be?"

"Toradora."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't want to explain. Anyways, the saying goes like this.'In this world there's this thing that no one's ever seen. This thing is very kind and gentle. And if anyone could actually see it, there would be a whole bunch of people wanting to have it. Maybe that's why the world keeps it hidden away from everyone. If it's hard to get that makes it even more special. But one day someone will find it, and whoever does they'll be the person who is suppose to find it. Because that's the way it was meant to be." Armin finishes saying with a somewhat sad look on his face. The sad look in his eyes seemed to shoot through Eren's heart as he watched the other recite the quote.

"Wow, I have to say for a second I thought it was going to be stupid. But that somehow makes sense. Maybe there is more to anime than all the fan service I see."

"Yup. And that particular anime was revolved all about thinking you're in love with someone, when in reality the person you were looking for was there all along."The blond replies gripping his feeling his symptoms starting to act up once more. His heart beating faster just thinking of the indirect feelings of love that made him want to scream to the world. Noting that he needed to calm down a bit, Armin pinched himself and gave the model a smile.

"Sounds like a whole lot of drama."

"Well they did say love was a hard thing to find. So you see, don't worry about trying to find it. Chances are your dad never found it and was blinded by the idea of love. Meanwhile you are still trying to find what real love is, and the person who is meant to be with you. Who knows, maybe you'll be like Ryuuji and realize your Taiga was right in front of you all the time."

"I have no idea who those people are."

"Then I have to have a marathon of Toradora with you. Warning if and when we do, I will cry."

"Then I'll cry with you, because I'm a sucker for sappy romances too. Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"Cho Hee! I've got the dress for you to try on!" Sina interrupt their talk holding out a dress bag happily in the air signifying that it was long. Looking over at the woman. Rolling his eyes getting the hint that her arm was loosing the strength to hold it up. Dismissing himself he allowed himself to be lead into a room where she would help him be placed into the dress.

* * *

**-Time Skip: Next day-**

"What is this Cho Hee" Jean ask as he was being handed a cream envelope with a bow at the center along with Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger on it.

"I'm getting married this Christmas." Armin shamelessly replies as he sips his coffee and watches Jean freak out.

"Is he forcing you into this? Why are you marrying him? You know this will be legal right!?" The actor says in a hushed voice making sure other didn't hear him.

"Calm down will you. I promised him I would. It's not like I'm marrying out of love."

"But shouldn't you? Armin I've known you for the longest time, romance is basically what you live for."

"I know, but things happened and it turns out I can't fall in love naturally."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't. I had my chance in high school and middle school. Now that I'm in college it's all about studies, I don't need it anyways. All I need is animes and dramas to get my daily fill of romance. By the sides, I'm not marrying him as me. I'm marrying him as Cho Hee."

"Aren't you a little worried that something bad may happen."

"Nah not really. He's a very fragile guy if you talk to him."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Many people do, but anyways can you give Connie his too? I have to leave singing class early today since I have lessons to make up."

"Sure thing I guess. But is that really the only reason you wanted to meet me before class so early?"

"Of course not! Why you don't like it? I miss hanging out with my best buddy. I guess if you don't want to, I'll just hang with Connie more~."

"N-No, it's fine. I just, you were always a school work first kind of guy."

"Knowledge is power, and if it gets me to be a doctor so I can help people with cancer and asthma I'll do it."

"You're such a nerd."

"But I'm your nerd, forever!" Armin rubs it into Jeans face unknowingly watching the other blush as he made odd gestures as he fluttered his fingers.

"Yeah yeah don't remind me, it's almost a tragedy really." Jean sarcastically says as he runs his hands through his hair.

"A beautiful tragedy!"

"Don't you have to go to class or something?"

"Yeah yeah, how about you? You're no special."

"I know, but I'm not the soon-to-be wife of the school's owner's son. Wow that sounded weird."

"Just because I'm 'marrying' him doesn't make me special."

"You really haven't realized it yet huh?"

"Realized what?"

"Nothing, you might panic if I tell you. Worry wart."

"Can you not?"

"Fine, not now. But you owe me for all of the heart break I've went through because of you. Friendship wise. Oh look, another piece of my heart shattered." The brunette jokes around about his pain as if it were nothing. However, even though he knew everything was a lie it still hurt to know that Eren was getting closer to Armin. Sure he was able to joke around about it, but the fact that Armin would never understand what he was trying to tell him made him suffer even more.

"Okay, who am I to leave your heart all broken," Acting as if he was picking up actual pieces Armin put his hands on Jean's heart, "There pain be gone, and I promise I'll by ice cream or something next time. Okay?"

"You better, anyways gotta go. Yeah me too."

"Bye, I'll see you later."

"You too." Armin waves and begins to pack up the rest of his things preparing himself to go to his other school.

"Well if it isn't Cho Hee the soon-to-be bride." A high pitched voice said as the shadow of three people came into view."And what were you doing with Jean?"

"Nothing, just talking to a friend."

"Eh, looks like you were trying to get at him. The way you were so close to him, it was sickening really. What a slut." Another voice comes in which he could only assume was Ymir after the first being Christa.

"I-I am not a slut! I was just hanging out with a friend, is that so wrong? I bet you two have had moments like that, so why is it wrong for me to have those moments?"

"Oh please like you can't tell, he likes you idiot."

"Impossible, and don't call me names."

"I'm not calling you names, I'm calling you what you are."

"I am much smarter than you'll ever be!" The singer spat out gripping his belongings close to his body ready to run as fast as his body willed him to.

"Shut up you whore," Historia yells," Get her Ymir, I don't want to get blood on my uniform."

"Anything for you babe." Ymir replies cracking her knuckles as she walked forward and kicked Armin between his legs sending him down to the floor. Gasping in pain, Armin closed his eyes trying to remember he was a girl at the moment. Opening one eye he saw a fist connecting with his face, and soon enough he was on the ground being kicked an punched repeatedly.

Both Historia and Ymir took turns hurting him as best they could without killing him. As air started to become to Armin in gasped, he feared the worst would happen. Getting up when he noticed that both of their movements were slowing down, he grabbed his things and pushed the two out of the way. Eyes closed as he ran, Armin prayed that he memorized the school well enough to go through it without sight. And indeed he did.

Turning from corner to corner, he was able to successfully get away. Once he stopped, he looked over his body and checked his injuries. On his face his cheek began to swell as an open cut bleed out the crimson liquid from his body. Bruises peppered his body along with small cuts and scrapes with blood trickling from some of them. Taking one more step forward, Armin collapsed to the floor as a surge of pain starting from his ankle ran through his body.

Chocking back tears, Armin searches for his boy clothing and ripped the fabric wrapping it around his leg where the most blood came from. Sitting alone in the courtyard as class was in session, Armin wondered what he should do next. Getting up as best he could, the blond limped towards a safe place to sit and grabbed his phone. He then notified his teachers that he would be a bit late to today's lessons.

Waiting patiently for the stinging to his wounds to stop for a little bit, or the pain in his ankle to heal Armin allowed only a single tear to fall. Memories that had long been buried resurfaced as he experienced a beating once more. The name calling still cut through the blond's self esteem once more like a knife. The familiar pain throughout his body being ignored as he was teleported to a dark world.

A world in which color didn't exist,a world Armin didn't wish to come back to. His sorrow soon returning to him as he dug through his bag for his inhaler fearing an attack if he didn't take it. Inhaling the medicine, he calmed his nerves as he watched birds fly and sing to each other in harmony. Looking down to his hands that were dirtied by mud, he wondered why it had to happen again blocking out the world once more.

Every breath he now took felt surreal that he didn't even know if he was living anymore. Though his heart beat and breath reminded him of his humanity, Armin felt as if he was stripped of it once more. He felt like an animal more than anything. And it pained him to think these thoughts in his brain imagining the advice he would give to himself, but never follow. Laying down carefully on the concrete floor, Armin closed slowly closed his eyes to get some rest and to forget everything. Though he knew it wasn't the best option, he couldn't help but want to sleep.

"Cho Hee!" He heard someone yell, but didn't respond in anyway whatsoever. Hearing his girl name be repeated over and over again countless times, he lazily got up hissing in pain as he accidentally bumped his cuts and bruises. Propping himself up with his arms so that the upper half of his body was up, Armin saw it was Eren who was running towards him. Forgetting his sadness and pain for a split second,the scenario ran in his head of what could happen if Eren had gotten to him. Blushing from his somewhat girlish thoughts, Armin repeated to himself how illogical love could be and the dangers of it towards him.

Grabbing his things, he took one deep breath and ran trying to avoid Eren was best as he could. As he ran he was able to hear the yells of Eren's desperate voice calling out to him. Pumping his arms and legs more, Armin then wondered why on earth he was running away anymore. Cutting his losses, he stopped running feeling light headed knowing what that meant. When Eren was within a few feet of him, he decided he was ready to be caught, literally too. Falling backwards, he allowed gravity to do its job. Falling into Eren's arms he looked up to see a worried face holding him so that he wouldn't hit the ground.

"I really do hate my life." Armin mutters before he faints.

* * *

"Man she got away...And I wasn't even going full out yet." Historia says huffing as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry we'll get her next time." Ymir replies with a simple pat to the back.

"Still, beating her up isn't enough. I want Eren back."

"Yeah, but then again beating up his soon-to-be wife wasn't the best option."

"I know, ahhh if only there were something I could use against her!"

"Maybe you do," Ymir bent down to pick up an ID holder," This may just be what you need." She says as she hands the card holder over to Historia who takes the card out of its casing.

"Oh you're so right Ymir!I can use this! I can use this! You watch your back Armin Arlert, I know your secret!"

* * *

**Admin: Is slowly leaning towards not updating here, but then like nah. But then again still a 80% possibility. Sorry I'm so eeeehhh!**


	6. Till I Met You

"Ugh, why does my boy feel heavy?" Armin asked himself as he started to wake up. Looking up to a cream colored ceiling, he recalled the events that happened earlier. Getting up slowly and wincing in pain as he tried to do get up. However once he saw a hand on is chest he knew that there would be no winning. Whoever was holding him down wanted to make sure that he stayed down. Relaxing his muscles the blond allowed his body to sink into his mattress.

"Calm down, and relax you got beat up pretty badly. Who did this to you?" A voice spoke who was no other that Eren.

"Why are you here?"

"This is my house, and I caught you after you fainted remember?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that."

"Who did this to you Armin. I'll make them pay."

"You don't need to know."

"Yes I do, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I wasn't worried."

"Fake boyfriend." Armin corrected.

"Not to others."

"Well you just don't need to know okay."

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't, it won't happen again I swear, it's not like I haven't been through this before."

"You mean this has happened more than once?"

"Yes in the past."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"It's personal. I'm use to it anyways."

"Weren't you the one who said he wanted to be friends."

"Yes..."

"So this whole friend thing works if we both get closer by telling each other stuff, right?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me why you're use to it and who did this. I don't always want to bring you home wrapped in bandages and have the press on my ass about it."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Who wouldn't be concerned for someone who is hurt?"

"You're right, then how about somebody who is sick?"

"What are you talking about now? Did I not catch you in time, did you hit your head on something?"

"Stop being so mean."

"Well I want to know the truth, and you keep beating around the bush."

"Fine you really want to know then!?"

"Yes I do!"

"I WAS BULLIED BECAUSE I WAS A NERD WHO LOOKED LIKE GIRL, and for my sexuality!"

"..."

"That's right! I was bullied for liking books over video games; dolls over wooden swords, and finally boys over girls. For so long I've been beaten up, so this was nothing new. In fact it was your crazy ex-girlfriend and her right hand friend who did this to me! They hated the fact I was with you! They hated me for a lie that you started! NOW YOU KNOW, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!? ANSWER ME!"

"I-I..."

"Exactly you can't do anything,because it was a girl who did this to me. Not only that but an ex."

"I-I'll find a way to make things right."

"How, are you going to let me out of this lie?"

"No.."

"Then what?"

"I'll figure it out somehow okay, now just rest." Eren says before standing and storming out of the room. Huffing as he watched the brunette exit, Armin grabbed his phone to see how long he had been knocked out. Flipping it open, Armin read the date. It was Saturday, and he fainted about Friday. With this realization, he carefully willed himself to sit up looking around his room.

On the floor were countless medical products that were not able to fit on the tiny night stand. On his bed there seemed to be some of his badges that had been unraveled in his sleep. Lifting up his arm, Armin saw that fresh bandages that were yet to be properly wrapped around his limb. Smiling, Armin finished what he assumed Eren had started.

* * *

"Hey Armin are you hungry? Mikasa made some food and made me go up here to see if you wanted some." Eren asked.

"Sure I guess, did you want to watch something with me?"

"Why, is this something to get me to get you out of the deal. If it is I'm out."

"No, I just want to be friends,remember?

"Yeah, but what movie is it?"

"A movie an old friend introduced to me."

"What is it called?"

"She's Dating The Gangster."

"What's it about," Eren ask walking over to sit on Armin's bed with him as he hands over the food.

"It's based off of a book I surprisingly haven't read yet. I hear it's cute, and will get you to cry."

"I'd like to see it try."

"Well then, let's just see."

"Bring it."

As the movie began nothing seemed to have triggered both Armin and Eren to cry. The moment the main characters got into a fake relationship to make someone jealous was when Eren and Armin both looked at each other with worried eyes. Getting deeper and deeper into the movie, there were moments where Armin was fanboying about how cute the movie was. As opposed to Eren who kept blushing and keeping his his feelings.

By the middle of the movie things were serious. Once they introduced the female heroine had a heart problem once more that enabled her to not love fully, Armin's heart stopped. His breathing stopped. And he held his hand to his chest. A single tear ran down his cheek knowing this feeling he was experiencing, and fearing for the rest of the movie. The blond knew what the main character was feeling, and how she feared for her life and for the one she loved. After all he too did feel it at one point.

Shaking his head to rid his thoughts about himself he focused on the movie more. Once it was revealed that they fell in love with each other, and couldn't end up together was the moment both Armin and Eren cried. Armin who did nothing to hide it simply looked over to Eren who was trying to hold back his sobs behind an angry face. Scooting away a little, the blond feared the other would lash out at him on accident.

By the end of the movie, the two didn't speak to each other for they were too busy crying their eyes out. Listening to each other's sniffles they remained this way for a few minutes before looking over to each other.

"You lost, you said you wouldn't cry!" Armin wipes a tear chuckling as he watches Eren aggressively wipe his face.

"Hey their story was...it was sad. I felt it when his young mother died."

"Oh I see."

"H-How about you? Why are you crying?"

"I can r-relate okay!"

"H-how, it's just a movie."

"Just because..."

"How?"

"Never mind..."

"Fine then don't tell me like I care anyways."

"I have something to say."

"What?"

"It's about the wedding."

"What?"

"I want it to be in London so I can see the snow again." Armin tells Eren directly making sure not to sound too suspicious as he plots for his escape from this marriage.

"Why that place, I want it out door and in on the beach."

"You're the one who forced me into this, and I want to be in the country I grew up in."

"Fine bridezilla, we can have it in London. Any other demands?"

"No not really just that and the ones from earlier."

"Good then, I'll start arranging everything then. And you just keep playing Cho Hee."

"Yeah whatever."

-Day of Wedding (Christmas Eve)-

Eren paced back and forth in his hotel room in London. Hand curled into a fist underneath his chin, he worried for what was going to happen next. Glancing at the phone in his hand, the messaged beamed at him brightly.

_Congratulations to you and your new wife. I'll be at the wedding, and I'm very much looking forward to meet Cho Hee._

_Love, Dad._

Clenching his teeth, Eren threw the device onto the bed while he kicked a stray towel that was left on the phone. A surge of rage coursed through his body telling him to trash the hotel room, but he knew he couldn't. Millions of thoughts ran though his head, but the on that stuck out the most was how his father had found out?_  
_

He had no given the man an invitation, and yet he was going. Not only that, but he was suppose to be in China working out another school to branch off in. With the wedding in two days, Eren was in a pickle. Nothing his father did made any sense, and why he was planning to talk to Armin made him fear the worst. Sighing once more, Eren tried to cam himself down knowing his father would not listen to his reasoning.

Taking out his phone he messages Mikasa to arrange for their father to come to the wedding. The next step was to tell Armin who he was sure didn't want to meet him at all. Opening the door of his hotel room, Eren walked down the hall way to go to Armin's room. As he was walking down, he could hear the faint sound of yelling and frantic foot steps. Not knowing the source or reason why these sounds surrounded him, the brunette walked closer until he found Armin's room.

Confirming that the sounds were indeed coming from in there, he took out his key and opened the door. Upon opening it he was the three 'wall' sisters paused as if a deer in head lights.

"What's happening here?" Eren asked calmly in hopes the way he carried out the situation will give him a direct answer. Immediately the sisters began to whisper to each other. Watching this their boss was able to see nods of approval. Before long, Rose walked up to Eren with a letter. Taking it gratefully, he opened it up and began to read. Narrating in Armin's voice in his head, Eren read each word carefully.

_Dear Walls and most likely Eren,_

_I can't marry Eren even if it's fake. I hate the thought that I can't spend Christmas with the one I want to. I'll be gone until New Year. Don't look for me; not that I think you'll be able to find me. I'm sorry I was such a burden to you guys from the start. I'll repay my debt somehow, but for now Merry Christmas._

"How did he get away from you guys!? I even had bodyguards at this door making sure no one would get in but you three!" Eren shouts throwing the letter to the floor.

"W-We were getting his veil, s-so we all left to find it..." Sina began.

"Yeah, and it was no where to be found, s-so we all searched for it." Rose adds.

"T-then after that we heard the door open. A-And the shift for the bodyguards were changing, so they weren't out there." Maria broke down in tears.

"So he was in his wedding dress already right?"

"Y-yes he was, and it must be freezing outside from the cold."

"Sina you ask around for whoever has seen a runaway bride. Maria and Rose you two better get everything ready for when you find him. If he's in a bad condition make sure you know how to defrost him or something. This wedding is happening. Hopefully he is alright."

* * *

Meanwhile sitting comfortably in his chair staring at a lone Christmas tree with one present, Armin's grandfather drank his tea in silence. Rocking back and fourth in his seat, the door bell rang alarming the man of a visitor. Getting up as fast as his old bones would allow him, old man Arlert opened the door and saw a bride.

For a second he couldn't recognize the woman in front of him, however as he observed her face more he was able to tell who it was.

"Armin!?" The old man said allowed in shock.

"Merry Christmas grandfather!" Armin replied holding out a present for the old man.

"W-why are you dressed as a bride? Oh you must be freezing, come in I just made a fresh pot of tea.

"Yeah, that would be great." Armin replies, pulling his dress up to walk and slipping off his heels as he walked in.

"Please sit on the couch."

"Ha ha grandpa, why are you so formal?"

"Well I haven't seen you in a while. I see America has changed you."

"Oh this, I can explain."

"That would be a good place to start." The elder says placing a cup of tea in Armin's hands making sure to be careful not to let anything spill on his dress.

"Well the day I got to America, I was kinda forced to be a model's girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Eren Jaeger..."

"Isn't he one of the top models in the world?"

"Yeah, wait how do you know that?"

"The old woman next door swoons over him a lot."

"Oh, well anyways, he broke up with his old girlfriend. And I just so happened to pass by, and he mistook me for a girl. Then he used me as the other woman, broke up with her and now I have to marry him."

"Well is he nice fella?"

"No he's rude and has horrible anger issues. Almost every time we talk we fight."

"Well that's unfortunate."

"Yeah but I feel so bad for him."

"How so?"

"Well he like has daddy issues and all. His father was the one to suggest the marriage in a way."

"Well hen I can see why the lad is so troubled. However with just little love and kindness you can help him."

"How, we always fight, and we very rarely meet on even grounds."

"Well you have to be the bigger person."

"Um he is like about six feet, I can't keep up with that."

"I meant metaphorically."

"Okay then, but how do you deal with someone to difficult?"

"Baby steps."

"Where do I begin specifically. Grandpa you know being too general never works. I would rather go into things with a strategy."

"Very well then, start at the honeymoon. You two can get closer since it will be just you two right?"

"I guess..."

"Where are you two going exactly?"

"Japan and then maybe next time Korea;he promised me he would bring me anywhere I chose."

"Well then, there you go. Just remember to bring Grandpa something."

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting to do so."

"Good. Now does the Eren know about your condition?"

"No."

"Well then this can be a problem. Just promise me you will tell at least one person. I'm no longer always there to help you."

"But I don't want others to know..."

"Armin this is life or death, you can't just dismiss you illness."

"I know I can't, but I want to live a normal life. And obviously that isn't working out." Armin gestures to his wedding dress.

"Well life isn't set in stone. Sometimes we have to deal with things we don't want to. And no matter what even if we stop fighting then there really is no purpose in it. After all having everything go your way is boring wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess..."

"You don't guess you know. Now wait a second, this was suppose to be your Christmas present, but i guess it will serve as your wedding present as well."

"Oh yay, your presents are always the best! You should open up your's too!" Armin inches over to pick up his grandfather's present only to had it over in exchange for his. Sitting on the ground happily with his dress spread out, Armin watched as his grandfather took his seat in the chair once more.

"We open it at the same time, one, two, three!" Armin announces before the two rip the wrapping paper to see the present. With gleeful smiles, the two looked at each otehr with a gasp, and then gave each other a hug.

"I can't believe you found my old travel book!"

"Well you did cry for a long time after losing it. I just happened to find it once you moved out. And thank you for my American souvenirs and physics books."

"Well you know I saw them, and thought you would appreciate them."

"I do thank you."

"Ah, I've missed you too much grandpa."

"Me too."

"Hey can I eat here?"

"Sure, but shouldn't you be eating somewhere else?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing like your cooking."

"Well if I let you eat, promise me you will go back to the wedding and fulfill your promise."

"Fine, but then I want you to give me away. I was going to have Jean do it, but you're the better choice."

"Jean, you met him again. I haven't seen him in such a long time. Are you okay around him now?"

"Yeah a bit, still kinda makes my heart beat fast."

"I guess that's to be expected. Now do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Put an apron over your dress, I don't want it to get stained."

"Okay, hey did you make more kimchi!? I haven't had any in a while, oh and apple pie?"

"Of course I would, I know you."

"You're the best!"

"You're welcome."

* * *

"You still haven't found Cho Hee!?" Eren yells once again at the crew of bodyguards crowding in front of him.

"N-No sir, and the wedding will be in a few minutes what should we do? Do we tell the guest the wedding is off?"

"No!This is suppose to be the perfect day, the wedding still will just have to pray someone has found her."

"And if she doesn't show up?"

"Then we play it as a show."

"How?"

"Mikasa will sing something in our honor or something;Break!" Eren claps his hands allowing his men to scatter. Grabbing his phone once again, texting Armin that he better be there five minutes after the original time.

* * *

The church bells rang as the guest were all seated. All eyes were on a nervous brunette who adjusted his tie nervously looking at the double doors at the end of the aisle. His father seated in the front pew looking back and fourth waiting to see the bride. A few minutes passed as the brides maids walked down the aisle, and Mikasa who stood as the maid of honor received the news that Armin still had yet to arrive. Knowing she would have to stall for him to get there, Mikasa grabbed a microphone and readied herself to talk in front of the crowd.

Smiling professionally, Mikasa bowed and watched as everyone's gaze was on her.

"Welcome everyone to my brother's and soon to be sister-in-law Cho Hee's wedding. Before our bride walks in, I want all of us to sing a specific song for her. Since I know she is quiet the fan of K-pop;I've chosen on of her favorite songs. The people sang this at the main character's wedding, and now I want her to have her fairy tales come true now. Above me will be projected the words in both English and Korean for us to sing. Please sing which ever you like; I'm singing in Korean for her sake.

The song that we will be singing is 'I Chose to Love You' by Hyorin. Again please join along, and until the reception speeches congratulations Eren don't let her go."

Taking a deep breath, Mikasa waited for the instrumental to play. When it was her cue to sing, she started to sing allowing the words of the song to touch everyone's hearts. Little by little as she sang, more people began to sing along in a mix of the two languages.

Mikasa looked to her right to check on how Eren was doing. Seeing as his nerves calmed down a bit as she sung, she directs her attention to the crowd once more, helping those who chose to sing with her.

With two more verses of the song already sung, Mikasa looked beyond the aisle to see a light start to peek from the other side. Stepping aside, Mikasa made a gesture for them all to rise, and look away from her. All the guest following this command,stopped their harmonizing, and watched as the doors slowly opened.

A slight breeze entered the room as two figures slowly walked in smiling as they listened to Mikasa sing.'Cho Hee' with 'her' arm wrapped around her grandfather's arm entered the room slowly. Her shoulder length blond hair curled at the ends with a crown and veil resting upon her head. Her strapless dress accented with jewels around her waist,touching the ground ever so delicately as it puffed out starting from the line where the jewels ended. Her make-up natural however left looking incomplete around her lip area. Nevertheless everyone thought she was beautiful, but not as much as Eren did.

From across he room, the brunette stood speechless with his jaw practically hitting the ground. Eren watched Armin's every move as he walked down the aisle, never knowing why he couldn't stop looking at him. Supposing that his brain was automatically playing the role of a doting husband, he ignored how he reacted and waited for Armin to come to him.

The moment Armin was near the alter, Armin turned to his grandfather and kissed his forehead. and Mikasa stopped singing. Returning the kiss, his grandfather gave him one last squeeze before looking at the priest.

"Who gives this girl away to this man?" The priest asked.

"I do." Armin's grandfather replies happily being caught up in the moment. Taking Armin's hand, he places it into Eren's hand as the other helped him up two steps. Thus the ceremony began.

"How do I look?" Armin whispers.

"Like you always do, like a guy cross dressing."

"Oh really, because I saw your jaw drop from across the way." Armin smirks watching as a blush dusted over Eren's face. Listening to the priest drone on, the two remained at the alter looking everywhere except the person next to them. If it weren't for the priest, you could pratically hear both their hearts beating. The feeling of getting married swelled within the two like never before.

Both of the two took deep breathes in and out, trying to calm down this feeling of nerves that ran throughout their body. Armin who looked at his grandfather was assured he would be fine by a simple thumbs up and a smile. Hearing as the priest started to get to the end of his speech, Armin turned to Eren knowing it was now time to say his vows.

Pretending to smile, Armin played the part of the blushing bride as best he could.

"Repeat after me Eren; I Eren, take you Cho Hee to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." The priest says.

"I Eren, take you Cho Hee to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Now you Cho Hee. I Cho Hee take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

" I Cho Hee take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Armin repeated back clenching his fist knowing that the kissing scene was yet to come.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen. You may now kissing the bride."The priest announces cheerfully.

Holding their breathes the two newlyweds turned to each other trying their best to show that they weren't comfortable with kissing each other. Setting aside their nerves they smiled earnestly before slowly leaning in. Within moments their lips touched gently as if they were teenagers experiencing their first kiss. The crowd cheered in the background when they pulled away. Mikasa who had taken Armin's bouquet earlier, handed it back.

With that, they ran down the aisle hand-in-hand. Flashes of lights surrounded them as the photographers took the wedding pictures ever so carefully to capture the precious moment. Once outside of the church, Armin looked for his grandfather who had exited the church along with Mikasa. Rushing over to him, Armin gave him a huge hug asking him to come to the reception. Giving Armin a large smile, his grandfather agreed as Mikasa assured to keep him company.

Retreating back to Eren's side, the blonde settled into the car not knowing how Eren would react to his sudden those unwanted thoughts, Armin took the wedding pictures with Eren in one peace, The snow adding to the beauty of the couple. Once that was all over the two headed towards their the door close, and muffled cheers come from the other side, Armin glanced to his side to see a pissed off Eren. Scooting away, Armin made sure to keep away from the man.

"Where the fuck were you!? Do you have any clue how worried I was? You're lucky Mikasa saved your ass." Eren yells.

"Oh shut up will you. I went to see my grandfather."

"You could have told someone."

"No, I don't want you guys knowing where he lives."

"Why not?"

"That is my personal reason you don't need to know that."

"Well don't do that again."

"I can do whatever I want. After all I have home court advantage this time."

"Whatever, you just better be at my side the reception. And don't fuck up the first dance."

"I won't, you picked the song right?"

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot."

"Just making sure gosh. And promise me at the honeymoon you will not be this angry."

"Well if you just listened then maybe I wouldn't be angry."

"Okay, okay calm down. Honestly, you don't have to micromanage me."

"Seems like I do. You don't have the common decency to abide by your word."

"Well you never get into specifics. I mean we did get married did we or did we not?"

"We did."

"Good then shut up."

"Whatever, just put more make-up on. You look hideous."

"Hey, stop being rude! Earlier you thought I looked great."

"I never said that!"

"Oh yeah you didn't have eyes told me all."

"Why you-..."

"Umm sir, we've arrived." The driver nervously interrupts holding the door open for the bickering couple.

"R-right, just come on." Eren gets out holding his arm out for Armin so that he can take it. Holding onto his bouquet tightly holding in his rage, Armin gave a smile and wrapped his arm around Eren's. Walking into the venue, Armin was surprised how beautiful it looked.

"W-Wow you chose the Highclere Castle! T-This is so beautiful, I've always wanted to get married here. You know when I'd actually get married."

"Well I thought you might appreciate it. It was cheap too."

"Cheap to you I'm sure, rich bitch."

"Yeah whatever, let's get this show on the road. Follow me."

"Like I have a choice." Armin replies walking onto the marble floor hearing his heels click with each step. Reaching double doors, two employees opened it for them, revealing the party on the other side. Looking around, Armin saw that he was on an indoor balcony with two stairs leading up to where he was. From the distance he coudl hear the DJ announce the new happily married couple.

Giving a genuine smile, Armin looks at Eren as a thank you, then descends down the stairs with him. Going into the middle of the dance floor, Armin smiled seeing his grandfather waiting for him at the head table along with one unknown man with long hair. Dismissing the man, Armin got into the submissive position and looked around waiting for the music to start.

Hearing the music start to play Armin immediately recognized it. Looking at Eren with a confused yet touched expression, Armin could practically feel the music change his mood from hostile to loving. At the beginning of the song, they simple swayed back and forth to the slow beat, allowing the tone fo the song to make them forget who they were.

_I never dreamed_

_Cause I always thought that dreaming was for kids_

_Just a childish thing_

_And I could swear_

_Love was just a game that children play_

_And no more than a game_

As the song picked up a bit, Eren stepped forward causing Armin to step backwards. With a seductive smile, Armin blushed and followed Eren's moves with ease. His breathing hitched at times as his heart ached with happiness. In that moment, even if it was fake like the other times Armin felt love. Losing themselves through the music, they forgot everyone else in the room. The photographers were nothing but twinkles of light that made the moment even more magical than it looked. The crowd was nothign more than a sea of light colors that were blurred from their point of view.

_Till I met you_

_I never knew what love was_

_'Til I met you_  
_This feeling seems to grow more every day_  
_I love you more each day_

_I believe you_  
_I believe in every word that you say:_  
_I love you all the way_  
_Now I can swear_  
_Love is not a game that children play_  
_So tell me that you'll stay_

In that moment Eren who was bitter and rude to the world felt like a different man. His mask had surely fallen during their dance revealing the sweetheart that was Eren Jaeger.

"I love you." Armin mutters to him with a smile making his heart beat fast. Blushing at this, Eren didn't know how to reply, he only wished what Armin meant was true. Feeling the black hole that was his heart grow deeper, Eren gave a sad smile in return."I love you more than you will ever know." He replies as another surge of sadness moves throughout his body making him feel weak. Is his what love feels like, Eren ponders as they continue to dance.

_'Til I met you_  
_I never knew what love was_  
_'Til I met you_  
_This feeling seems to grow more every day_  
_I love you more each day_  
_Each day_

_'Till I met you_  
_Oh, I never knew what love was_  
_'Till I met you_  
_This feeling seems to grow more_  
_Every day_  
_I love you more each day_  
_Each day_

_'Till I met you..._

_Till I met you.._

Hearing the music come to a finish, Eren decided to finish the dance off with a kiss. Taking Armin gently throughout the dance floor, he came back to the middle. Within the last twenty seconds of the song where the instrumental only played, Eren dipped Armin and captured his lips into a passionate kiss. Everyone who were captivated with the two squealed and clapped for the couple.

Helping Armin up, Eren and him met into one more hug before awkwardly meeting gazes and looking to the side. The two didn't know what to do, or even why they said the things they did.

"Whoa looks like our two love birds here are too embarrassed to look at each other. Awww how cute~!" The DJ comments allowing them to snap out of their moment and go to their seats.

"That was a n-nice song you picked...I really like it." Armin says still not looking at Eren.

"Y-yeah thanks just had to. Once I heard it I thought it would be perfect for a wedding. No need to thank me, you're welcome."

"A-Also what I just said it was because I wanted our relationship to seem genuine. I-It's not like I'm falling for you so don't worry."

"Yeah ditto."

"I-I'm going to get some air. I'm not use to all of these lights here you know. Still getting use to celebrity life."

"Thanks fine, just be back."

"Yeah promise, talk to my grandpa if you want. Don't be an asshole either, he will kick your butt."

"Yeah yeah got it."

Gathering his dress up within his hands, Armin walked out of the room and outside to the backyard where there was an endless field of green grass and flowers covered by snow. Standing in the middle of them, the blond looked up to the sky watching as the snow flakes fell ignoring the cold. The feeling of comfort surged through his body as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up. Ignoring the sounds of someone taking his picture, he opened his eyes once more to the as the sun started to set, Armin knew that in time he would have to go for the speeches before the guest could have food.

However, the feeling of indirect love Armin felt only made his heart beat faster and his breathing difficult. Repeating in his head that it was just the song that influenced him, he hoped that, that alone would calm his nerves. However it only did part of the job. When he wasn't thinking about it, it remained in the back of his mind staying like an annoying bug.

"Here alone and in the grass no less. We wouldn't want your dress to get dirty now would we?" An unfamiliar voice says from behind him. Glancing around his shoulder, Armin stands up and steps back.

"Who are you?" He ask standing his ground making it seem as if he wasn't suspicious of this new character.

"Now no there if no need to be alarmed by your father-in-law."

"Father-in-law, then that means you're..."

"I'm Eren's father correct."

"W-what are you doing here, Eren said you had business."

"I canceled it so I can see your special day."

"Well that's very generous of you. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"Well you're very welcome."

Wow this guy is full of himself, Armin thought. "Why aren't you with the other guest?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I started to feel a bit dizzy, so I took a breather."

"Understandable, after all being in this type of status must be a culture shock. I mean after all you were poor before you met Eren."

"H-How did you know that?"

"I know a low Miss Cho Hee."

"After all, I need to know the woman who will supply another heir."

"Why didn't you ask instead of searching it up?"

"Because talking to you would be a waste of time much like it is now."

"Then why are you talking to me now?"

"Because I had to see how you carried yourself when I told you that. You don't seem very shocked, which is surprising."

"Well after being with your son for a while, I got use to it."

"True. Cho Hee I must ask you something."

"What is that?"

"How long are you going to play this game with my son?"

"Game?"

"Oh don't play coy. I know you only married him because he forced you to. It was obvious at the alter you hated each other, however you almost fooled my during yoru dance. But I knew better when you couldn't even look at each other afterwards."

"Do you even like him?"

"W-Well h-he..he-..."

"Ah so you don't know. Well just tell me when you want divorce papers, I'm assuming this relationship won't last more than a year. And if it does I will just trick Eren into signing divorce papers so he can marry Historia."

"Why would you do that?"

"Simple, she comes from money unlike you."

"So, I've never asked Eren to pay for anything I wanted. I took care of that myself."

"That may be the truth, but I still don't like you nonetheless. Ah, would you look at the time, best we get to the speeches shall we?" Grisha smiles happily as he points back to the doors. Looking around Armin noticed that their conversation has indeed took a while. The sun was barely in the air, and fireflies started to surround them landing on flowers around the area to rest.

Ignoring Grisha, Armin walked past him and back to the head table where Eren and his grandfather were having a grand ol' conversation with each other Smiling, Armin popped in between the two to see what they were talking about.

"Oh and why are we laughing?"

"Your grandfather was telling me stories about how you use to sing and dance to the Doreamon theme song."

"Ahh grandpa why did you do that!?"

"He's your husband, he should know." The old man replies in mid-laugh.

"Anyways we have speeches to listen to. Who did you pick?" Armin inqired.

"I picked Mikasa and horse face. They said they would give decent ones."

"Okay, well let's hope they wing it well."

"Yeah." Tapping a metal knife and a wine glass gently together, Mikasa gathered everyone's attention. Saying her speech with ease, it made Armin and Eren blush at the pretend scenarios she said. Next was Jean who gave a heart felt speech mostly about Armin, that made Eren jealous to no end. At the end of his speech Connie shouted out, "HEY ISN'T THIS SUPPOSE TO BE A WEDDING SPEECH NOT A LOVE CONFESSION! WATCH OUT GUYS HE'S GOING TO STEAL THE BRIDE!"

The audience laughed together at the short man's comment causing both Jean and Armin to blush. Eren who nudged Armin to stop blushing huffed and gave him a stern look. Knowing to stop, Armin sighed. However much to his surprise another person decided to give a speech: Eren's dad.

The man stepped forward with champagne in his hand and a sly grin. Holding up the glass he took a deep breath before words started to flood out of his mouth.

"Hello everyone. I am honored to be here on my son's wedding day."

"Dad don't!" Eren yells being held down by Armin with a worried face.

"Eren don't." Armin whispers.

"Oh calm down son, it is only right for me to say something. Anyways, although I hoped he would marry someone else he married her. After all the troubles he's been through with past relationships he settles for second best. How disappointing. However, Cho Hee is a catch in certain ways, but not by my standards. I wish them much happiness in their short marriage together. Let us cheers to their hopefully long and functional marriage.

Eren I wish you and Cho Hee much happiness. To Eren and Cho Hee!" Grisha explains with the guest left in awe as Eren's father left the wedding entirely. The party remained quiet for a few moments looking at the newlywed-ed couple to see their reactions. Eren who was still angry hugged Armin who pretended to be devastated and cry into his husband's chest.

Looking out to the crowd, Eren didn't know what to do. All he could do was comfort Armin and keep the party going. Lifting Armin's chin, he wiped his tears away and nodded hie head. The DJ then announced for tables to get their food as the head table was served their food.

To help brighten things up, Star Academy had a special performance ready for the couple which lightened everyone's mood along with the dancing. Throughout the night the guest enjoyed themselves, meanwhile the married couple were still shell shocked. Once the party ended they said their goodbyes before heading up to their hotel room. Happy that Eren had followed through and got separate beds, they both readied themselves for bed.

Laying in bed the pair looked up at the ceiling restlessly. The dark hotel room allowed nothing but black to surround them as they lay.

"Hey Eren you still awake?" Armin ask deciding to initiate some pillow talk.

"Yeah, you too huh?"

"Well it's kinda hard to sleep when tomorrow you're going to a different country, and after what your dad did it's kinda hard to."

"Yeah sorry about that, that was really rude and mean of him."

"No kidding, when I was taking a breather, he straight out told me he hated me."

"I'm sorry, he just came out of no where and all."

"Yeah I didn't expect him either. How about you and my grandfather?"

"He was a cool guy, but he got protective over you at first."

"Well I'm his only grand kid."

"He said to be careful because the air might always be thin around you."

"H-Ha ha... I wonder why he would say that?"

"Probably saying your breath taking or something." Eren mindlessly blurts out, covering his mouth afterwards noticing what he had just said.

"E-Eren..."

"What, it's the only thing I could think about right now. Shut up I'm just tired."

"Y-yeah, that must be it."

"Yup."

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, why does your father act like that?"

"It happened a few months before my mother's accident." Eren openly admits.

"What happened, i-if you don't mind me asking. You've never really told me anything."

"Well sit back relax, and listen to the tragic tale. I was fifteen when it all happened. My mother was constantly waiting for my father to come home. But he never really did, so she also got depressed. One day when I was out food shopping with her, she saw my dad with another woman. She got so angry, that she gave me the groceries and crossed the road without looking.

After that she was hit by a truck. I dropped everything and ran to her side. I started to cry when I saw blood come out of her mouth and nose. She looked at me with ears in her eyes. My dad then saw us and pushed the woman off of him. He called 911 and then went to the hospital with me. Then I got into a fight with him how if mom didn't survive it was all his fault.

He told me that he got bored of mom, but would still pay for her treatment out of guilt. Though he never served any divorce papers, that just told me he wanted a the next thing I knew she was in a coma; she still is in one. It's been years and she still hasn't woken up. The doctors are starting to give up, but I make sure they keep her alive since all her vital signs are good."

"E-Eren I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault my parents relationship was bad. But after that my dad changed, I guess all the guilt he felt got to him so he changed for the worse."

"Have you ever talked to him about it?"

"I have tried, but he is so hard to talk to."

"Is that why you haven't been in a real relationship with anyone?"

"Yeah pretty much, after all that I hated love and everything about it. He never showed it to me or my mom. I keep thinking he just thinks of us as something he has and can use when needed. I mean look where me and Historia went."

"True, well it looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"How so?"

"Well I said I'd teach you a love in a different form. So I will. I'll mend the wounds that were long over due to heal."

"Why are you so sure you can do that?"

"Sure why not, I want you to experience something I never can."

"What do you mean by that."

"If I told you then I wouldn't be able to see you again."

"Why is that?" Eren sits up getting a bit concerned.

"I'm still not ready to tell you. If I did you would pity me too much, and I would hate that. I would rather be treated as a normal human until the end."

"You're scaring me Armin."

"Ha ha sorry, it's just yeah..."

"I get it, well we better rest up for out honeymoon. Have any places marked up of where you want to go?"

"Yup got them all ready."

"Good, because I have no clue where to go."

"Don't worry, I'll show you a sight you've never seen!"

"That sounds wrong."

"You just took it wrong."

"Whatever, goodnight otaku."

"Goodnight rich bastard."

* * *

**Admin: -throws this and runs away-**

**Songs mentioned/used:**

**I Chose To Love You By Hyorin**

**'Till I Met You By Angeline Quinto**


End file.
